The Cafe Owner My Lover
by sane.allen
Summary: the innocence cafe are having a Christmas break for a month, there is something about to happen here. But there will be some misfortune just who is this man that had a niece-complex oh! its Allen uncle guess who. And the loving part will start between Kanda & Allen but who is this man behind the shadows that all of them are afraid of? read & find out OOC-ness Kanda x Allen female
1. Chapter 1

THE CAFÉ OWNER, MY LOVER

Summaries: Kanda and Lavi are walking along the streets to search for a job and when a flyer fly towards them and was written that the innocence café was looking for new employees. They went to this café and met a boy with silver hair however this boy was a girl in reality only few members knew. Will they know about the truth of this girl who pretends to be a boy? And would something be form between them? Kanda x Fem Allen.

Pairings: Yullen and lavlee

Disclaimer: I don't own d. gray-man but the story is.

CHAPTER ONE: JOB HIRING

In the month of October second week, a certain samurai boy is walking along the streets. The samurai had a long raven blue hair in a high ponytail, two long bangs on both sides of his face –one bangs on each side- he also had a scowl on his face. A red haired boy was also with him talking about stuff –I don't know what part his talking right now-. The reason that they are walking is that they are looking for a job. These two are college graduates or should I say past college graduates, they graduated two years ago. I should introduce them to you the samurai boy is Kanda Yuu, 21 years old. The red haired is lavi bookman junior also 21. Kanda had dark blue eyes while lavi had emerald eyes or eye rather seeing he covered his eye with an eye patch. I think I know what his trying to say.

"That's why panda-jiji wants me to look for a job I mean seriously his reasons gave me a creep: For my life payment and needs, for my marriage plan, and for my funeral! Does that mean he doesn't to pay my funeral even though were rich!" lavi said also exclaimed.

"I think that's better baka usage besides you're going to die soon if you don't stay quite!" kanda growled.

"But yuu-chan we're both rich why do we need to go to work?" lavi whined.

"Get a living don't damn rely on those old people. And don't call me by my name!" kanda said. It's true that they're rich enough lavi is the grandson of bookman who own the famous bookstore in their town 'heaven compass'. Kanda is also reach but unlike lavi he isn't related to the person who took care of him. Froi Tiedoll his foster father who adopt him at the age of nine with his foster brothers who are all adopted Noise Marie and Daisya Barry. Tiedoll is the famous painter in their town. However he left them when he went to high school and met lavi and become friends, that's what lavi thought. But even living away from them they still visit him or annoy him in daisya's part.

"Fine, you haven't told me your purpose on finding a job. When I told you that I'm going to look for a job you said you're going to look as well why is that? Hmmmm, yuu-chan?" lavi ask on curiosity

"U-S-A-G-I, call me by my name again all of your organs are all over the place. And I went to spend some time on this damn life of mine" kanda threatened and answered.

"Okay, okay. Geez ease up a bit would ya?" lavi ask sweat drop from the murderous aura kanda had.

"I'll only ease up if you just shut up or die! Kanda shout. Then lavi remained quiet, kanda was thankful for that but that didn't last long because a flyer was flying towards them, towards lavi who caught it and read silently as he finish reading he shout.

"YYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN" startling kanda who is just by his side all this time –poor ears =

"What the hell-USAGI YOU DO HAVE A DEATH WISH DO YOU?" he shout murderous aura: check, hands on mugen: check, victim: check. If you're wondering mugen is a heirloom from kanda's family before they were murdered.

"But, but, but. We might have a job today" lavi said excitedly.

"What do you mean stupid rabbit?"

"Look at this!" lavi gave the flyer to kanda who read it out loud.

"Job Hiring"

"Greetings, the innocence café are in needed of people who are capable of serving people. Those who are interested, please go to the café located five blocks away from the most popular high school in town 'THE BLOCK ORDER ACADEMY'"

"Date October 14, ****"

Kanda stared at lavi and sighed "Fine we might as well go. They were just hiring yesterday"

"Let's go yuu-chan" lavi said happily.

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you never CALL. ME. BY. MY. NAME?" Kanda growled

'oh shit, now his really angry' lavi thought "maa, maa. Yuu-chan don't be like that" he sweat drop having an imaginary bunny ears on his head.

Then kanda smirk ' you're doom usagi' he thought his hand is now near mugens hilt.

"I-if w-we don't go n-now we might not g-get the j-job" lavi stuttered and laugh nervously while bullets of sweat drop falling from his head.

"Your right about that" kanda answered but before lavi could sigh of relief, he continue "But, I'll make sure you'll regret calling me by my name" Kanda smirked evily hand left mugen on his waist making a bone cracking sound with his knuckles.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lavi shouted Kanda on his tail shouting

"GET BACK HERE STUPID RABBIT!"

30 minutes later.

Kanda caught lavi which result lavi having 5 big bumps on his head whining. Then they walk to the innocence café.

-chapter 1 job hiring end


	2. Chapter 2 get the job

CHAPTER TWO: GOT THE JOB

Kanda and Lavi are now standing in front of their destination, the innocence café, which looks like it was just newly build even though it has been existing for 20 years. Of course they didn't even have a hard time finding the café because they keep passing it on their way to their high school or back to their houses. P.s. Kanda lives together with Lavi.

"Ne yu-kanda" lavi said calling kanda on his last name. terrified receiving another bump "this café seems to change, it was supposed to be one-floor only and know it is already a two-floor building, everything looks brand new!" he finished with an awe expression.

"No shit Sherlock, it's not like I can't see it. Besides it will surely change for we haven't passed this way for years after we graduated high school. The point is its hell close!" Kanda retorted.

"Ahh, just when we thought we can get one!" Lavi cried.

"Who are you two-cho?" a girl voice ask them from behind (guess who?) they both turned around and saw a girl at the age of 18, with brown hair length wearing a pink t-shirt with a b white skirt knee high-length.

"STRIKE!" Lavi shout a heart forming on his eve "Ne,ne what's your name?"

WHACK!

"What was that for yuu-chan?" Lavi ask tear in his eye while treating his head where Kanda hit it with mugen's hilt.

"Shut up. Stupid rabbit" he growled.

"I'll ask again-cho. Who are you two-cho?" the girl repeated.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm Lavi and this is Kanda, you are?" Lavi replied and ask.

"My cousin told me to never gave my name to strangers but since you gave yours I'll gave you mine." The girl stated. "I'm Sachiko Chomesuke Marian. What brings you here anyway?" she ask.

"Well, we were planning to get a job here, but apparently its close." Lavi answered.

"Cho? You want to get a job on our café-cho? How did you know we were having a job hiring when we haven't give the flyers, yet. Until tomorrow-cho" sachiko ask suspiciously

"EH! What about this then?" Lavi handed the flyer to the girl.

"OH!" the girl said "I realized this flyer geez-cho. Timcanpy is sure careless, can't blame him anyway."

"What do you mean?" kanda growled running out of patient.

"I mean this one flew off our van earlier-cho. Timcanpy is the one who is watching it but he didn't notice one flew off cause he is sleeping-cho we just notice it when we count again"

"Then it's just an coincidence then that flew towards us?" Lavi ask sadly.

"There are no coincidence in this world-cho." Chomesuke stated. "How about we get inside then we will see if you can be hired in this café. So your effort wouldn't go to waste" she finally suggested.

"Okay! Let's go yuu." Lavi said with hope in his voice.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kanda glared.

The girl led them to the back door and went to fiddle with some keys.

"Why is the shop close for today? A day rest?" lavi ask.

She shook her head replying "No-cho, we just finish rebuilding the café; we were lacking of space on our old café so the manager decides to add another floor and extended it as well. While doing it we were also decorating some stuff for the new style-cho" when she open the door she step aside for kanda and lavi to enter. "This way-cho." Closing the door they followed her. As they walk only to see paintings about the nature, the wall painted with white as well as the ceilings while the floor is red. Then they stop in front of a brown door. Chomesuke knock

"hey lenalee-cho. Its me we got two young men wanted to be hired here with me." She stated the door open to reveal a girl with a olive-hair on pigtails one at both sides, wearing a black-long sleeved shirt and white skirt, knee high-length

"wanting to be hired you said? But istn't it until tomorrow?" the girl ask.

"its supposed to be tomorrow lenalee-cho. But they show the flyers so they want to get this job vacant. And it's a waste to have them come here without having what they need."

"just like your cousin" the girl lenalee sighed. "Okay come in Sachiko you go explain him about this."

"Okay-cho!"

Lenalee then look at the others and smiled.

'Wait, don't tell me' Kanda thought watching lavi with narrowed eyes.

"STRIKE!"

'Just as I thought' Kanda raise his fist and.

SMACK! a head shot to Lavi from Kanda. The girls just stared at them.

"Come in'' lenalee said. lenalee led them to a sofa while the other girl when to a office just opposite of them. "Here" lenalee gave them a tea. "I'm lenalee lee by the way. and your names are?" lenalee ask.

"lavi bookman junior."

"kanda yuu"

"call him kanda if you want to live but, I think yuu-chan is a cute nickname don't you think?" Lavi said and ask with a jolly voice. "ACK!" Kanda particularly hurt lavi again but this time on his foot. "Yuu-chan you meanie!" lavi cried treating his right foot since kanda sit on his right side.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda unsheathed mugen.

"EEEEEEPPPP" Lavi shriek bullets of sweat dropped falling, I mean who wouldn't if the very tip of mugen is a mere inch away from your throat.

Lenalee chuckled at the scene and said " Don't fight here or you have to pay for the damages."

BANG! "CHOOO!"

the door slam open viewing chomesuke smiling the other look torwards her

"Sachiko what's wrong?" Lenalee ask worriedly.

"Sachiko if you're excited don't slam the door open!" a voice shout from the inside.

"Sorry-cho. Anyway all of you are needed inside. including you lenalee cho" she then skipped the room happily.

"Let's go then" lenalee stated.

"Ne yuu, do think will be hired?" lavi whispered recieving a glare from kanda that also have ' how would i know' " he...he" he laugh nervously.

lenalee open the door revealing a four couch and two big and tall bookshelves on both sides and a young boy standing in front of a shelf holding an open book.

'Is he 15 or 16?' Kanda ask himself

"You called us Allen?" Lenalee ask. The boy Allen look at them and smiled. The boy had a silver white hair, bangs above his pure silver eyes who look innocent, pale skin, an upside down pentacle above his left forehead and like a lightning struck down to his cheek. He wore a long-sleeved whit shirt, a black vest, white gloves and slacks, hair is just above shoulder.

'Is he an angel?' lavi thought staring the boy with an awe.

"Yes, I did. take your seat please." he replied and offered taking his seat as well as the others. "Sachiko said that you want a job right?"

"Ah, yes" lavi replied.

"Okay, Lena can you give it to me please." Allen requested, lenalee nodded and went to the shelves reaching for a box and went over to Allen, putting it at the table on Allen left side then she remained standing by his side.

"Mind if I ask something?" Lavi ask the two just nodded. "Who are you? and Are you the Manager?"

"Oh! sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Allen Walker. and I'm not the manager he's on a vacation right now." he replied " State your name please. as well as your age, expierences of doing some jobs, abilities and hobbies too."

"Lavi Bookman jr. age 21, expierences..er.. none, abilities good at memorizing, hobbies reading" lavi first answered.

"Kanda Yuu, 21, expierences none, abilities weilding swords, hobbies threatening." Allen and Lenalee look at each other at the last part then at them.

"Okay, please draw here." Lenalee requested holding the box she got earlier that had an hole at the middle. Lavi is the first one to draw bringing out an red paper, while Kanda got blue. They both show it to the other two who nodded at each other. Allen brought out an golden ball with bird wings and a cross at the middle

"Contact Chomesuke tim." tim nod

Bbbbbbuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzz.

" Chomesuke here, what is it-cho?" sachiko ask on the other line.

"Please prepare the red and blue uniform, they're both hired." Allen replied.

"Okay-cho, be there in 10 minutes to take them to the uniform section-cho." then the call was cut.

"Congratulation, you two are the new employees of the innocence cafe" Allen declared smiling. While the said people just stared

"Congratulations!" Lenalee smile and clap.

"Okay, we got the job yu-EEEHHH?!" lavi yelled just fully regestered what the two declared

"Well, That was easy." Kanda smirked.

"Well I hope you can get along with the others" Allen smiled.

-CHAPTER 2: GOT THE JOB- END


	3. Chapter 3: meet the gang

**HELLO I WOULD TO THANK YOU FOR THE WHO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY WORK. **

**GENERAL YUMI & ERN ESTINE 13624 I APPRECIATE IT**

**IN THIS CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO DECLARED ABOUT THAT I WILL BE USING 'SHE AND HER' ON THE PERSON WHO PRETEND TO BE A BOY (^_^)V. THERE ARE ALSO A PROFILE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS HERE THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THEM CAUSE I WILL NOT PUT THEIR INFORMATION IF THEY ARE GOING TO TELL THE OTHER PEOPLE EXCEPT FOR A BIT ACTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN.**

CHAPTER THREE: MEET THE GANG

"But that was fast enough I mean, you just ask us five question and we don't have experiences yet" Lavi stated recovering from his shock.

"Well, it's the same to the rest, your seniors had been asked the same and they learn fast enough. They're also loyal to the manager." Allen stated.

"I didn't even have experiences when I start working here" Lenalee continued.

Then someone knock at the door. "Come in" was Allen replied. The door opens to reveal a very happy Sachiko.

"Hello-cho" she smiles happily. Her hands are up in the air.

"Oh no," Allen and Lenalee said together "Sachiko please don't-"

"COME-CHO!" she interrupted them and grabs the other two wrists, and run outside excitedly leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Just as we thought" the two who were left behind sighed.

"She will never change don't you think? No matter how many times I told her not to" Allen stated with a sigh. Lenalee giggled

"You're right, Every time she gets excited she would slam the door open or run away in a hurry." She said. "But is it okay Allen, hiring them like that?" she also ask.

"Yeah, I can feel that they need work that bad. For the reason I don't know." Allen replied standing up and went at one of the book shelves.

"But is it also okay that they don't know that you're the manager as well as the owner now? Also that you're a girl ii a boy disguised?" she ask.

Allen giggled "Did you forget Lenalee that it's a tradition since 'that' happen to me? The junior didn't even know yet. They will know when the time is right 3 years maybe, if they last long enough, that is." She replied grabbing a white folder that written 'Employers File' at the front cover.

"I trust you enough Allen. Should we go tell the others?" Lenalee suggested.

"I guess you're right. Let's follow them and introduce them to the rest of the gang." Allen put the folder at the table and went to door Lenalee by 'her' side.

PROFILE

Allen Walker, age 18, female, pretending to be a boy after being in trauma when a serious incident happen to her. She is the owner, the manager, and head chef of their café. Also the secret singer and musician that only Chomesuke, Lenalee and Lenalee's brother Komui only knew. The seniors are the people who know about her pretending to be a boy. Allen's foster father Mana Walker died in an accident when she was nine and was adopted by Cross Marian her uncle the previous owner of the Café. She starts working at the age of five when her foster father was still alive. Allen graduated from college at the age of 11 because she was one of the rare child who had an incredible intelligent she's a university prodigy. Her knowledge was the same of a college student. After graduating she focuses on her work helping the café. Then Cross decided to let Allen manage the café at the age of 13, while he would go womanizing on every woman he found while traveling and he is nowhere to be found. Thus that made Allen a wonderful, successful manager at her very own café.

Lenalee Lee, Allen's best friend and childhood friend, age 19, had a brother name Komui Lee who had a sister-complex. Lenalee never went to school because their parents die when she was 7 and Cross, Mana and Allen found them when they were asking for food then were hired by Cross because he knew they're parents who suggested that Allen should teach her while they are working. Lenalee is the cashier, assistant manager and the waitress for the second floor of their café.

Sachiko Chomesuke Marian age 18, adopted daughter of Cross Marian, and adopted cousin of Allen Walker. She was adopted at the same time Lenalee and Komui were found. She knew everything about Allen, they also live together. She was also were taught by Allen.

Back to the story

The other three arrive in front of a door written on it is 'Employee's Uniform Section' they went inside and found a lot of uniforms on each shelves with different colors.

"Now tell me your color and sizes-cho" Sachiko stated went on one of the shelves without a sweat from running like it was nothing.

"Col…color red…me….medium." Lavi panted from running in full speed hands on his knees.

"Blue…sa….same….size" Kanda also panted one of his hand leaning at a wall for support.

"Here you go-cho." Sachiko throws a complete pair of clothes for the two. "That's your uniform-cho, T-shirt, pants and apron are included-cho. I'll give you ten more tomorrow-cho wear that today and tomorrow-cho."

"Why do we have different colored uniform?" Kanda ask on curiosity.

"The color are your assign job on different assign areas, just like color coding." A voice answered from behind. They spun around to see Allen and Lenalee at the hallway. "Come meet the rest of the gang." Lenalee stated. Then they left the room and arrived at a mahogany floor.

Lenalee knock "Nii-san it's us. We're coming in" and when she open the door it was a mess all of the flyers were everywhere, and a man was sleeping at the table. Allen walk towards him shaking the sleeping person

"Komui-san, Komui-san, please wake up" yet no signs of waking. She look at Lenalee who is holding a clipboard and nod. The Allen tried again ""Komui-san Lenalee said that she's… getting married" Komui sat up immediately wailing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, LLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL LLEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER!?" He yelled while running towards her and clinging with falls of tears flowing from his eyes.

SMACK!

The rest sweat dropped at the scene while Allen apologize "Sorry that's the only way to wake him up." They just nodded.

"Mou, it was just a lie Nii-san." Lenalee stated after hitting Komui with her clipboard.

"Komui-san call the other please I have something to announce" Allen declared.

"Right away" Komui pulled out a black ball with bat wings and said "Contact all crew." He paused.

Bzzzzzzzzz

"Attention all of the café crew are to come at my office in five minutes." He ordered.

Five minutes later some people entered the office.

"Everyone I know that this is a bit sudden but we will be cancelling the job hiring." Allen announces who is now sitting at Komui's chair.

"EH?! But why?" they exclaimed and ask.

"Because we already had two new members that were hired just now" Lenalee pointed at Lavi and Kanda.

"Remember at the van-cho when Timcanpy was sleeping a flyer flew off they saw it and went here-cho. It was a waste of their time if they went here and nothing happen to their effort-cho." Chomesuke answered their questioning gazes that ask 'how?'

"Please line up according to your rank and also introduce yourself." Allen finished.

"I'm Komui Lee, big brother of the cute Lenalee- chan over there also I'm going to introduce to you komuirin-"

BANG!

"Nii-san you didn't create another did you?" Lenalee ask throwing a empty can of soda (where did the can of soda came from?) at Komui's fore head. Kanda and Lavi sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Komui-san is your senior. He is the head waiter also the inventor of our café. For example this golem he invented this -although he also followed some instruction- this are used for a calling urgent or not." Allen stated because Komui is wailing something like "Lenalee hit me" or "Lenalee hate her brother". Again the two sweat drop the others shake their heads 'He can be like a brat sometimes' they thought.

"Continue-cho"

"Okay. Hi I'm Reever Wenham, senior, work here ten years ago. The assistant of the head waiter and inventor"

"I'm Jhonny Gill, senior, work here 10 years ago as well as Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto." He pointed at each of them "We're the dishwasher here" he finished.

"I'm Jerry, senior same year with the rest of the seniors, I'm the sue chef with my partner Whong."

"I'm Whong, junior, hired two years ago." An old man said

"I'm Bak Chan. Junior hire two year ago, waiter"

"I'm Fou same with baka-Bak, waitress"

"I-I'm Rhofa, same with Fou. I'm the cashierer of the first floor."

"Kanda, Lavi. It's your turn to introduce" Allen declared.

"Hi I'm Lavi Bookman junior."

"Kanda Yuu"

"Alright there is still a lot of thing to be done. You are all dismiss except for the seniors. Kanda and Lavi since you two are new here Chomesuke will train you. Stay with the juniors for now until it's for you to be trained. Go now." Allen ordered. The rest nodded and left except for the seniors.

"I hope you know why I told you to remain?" she asked. They nodded "Good the juniors still have 2 years to know about me, while the two is four –sigh- I hope it will went well." She hoped.

"Don't worry Allen, you did the same procedure to us I'm sure everything will be fine what's different was that you found us not through flyers." Komui reassured with a smile.

"Speaking of flyers what should we do about it?" Jhonny ask.

Allen, Chomesuke and Lenalee smiled with evil intention making them sweat dropped.

"You might as well do take care of it, besides your stepping on it." They stated in unison while pointing at the floor. Flyers were found all over the place except were the trio stand.

"Get this place clean please" Allen and Lenalee stated in unison.

"EHH?!" they exclaimed.

"No break till it's time to go home-cho which will be 10 hours from now-cho." Chomesuke smile evilly.

"Hai" they replied sadly.

The trio went to the door and glance back at them smiling and

"RUN!" Lenalee shout and they did run. Leaving the senior dumbfounded.

"Why did they run?" Miranda asked.

"Well, they were just walking towards the door and—"Krory trailed off when realization hit them.

"THEY STEPPED AT THE FLYERS!" They shout in unison leaving the trio laughing when they heard their shouts.

CHAPTER THREE: MEET THE GANG

**SORRY BUT I'M SO LAZY FOR WRITING THE DESCRIPTION OF EACH CHARACTER. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4: start working

**Hi! here. Just to information you that starting this chapter the some of the characters will be a bit OCC including Kanda so please bear with it. Sorry for the long updated**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN. **

CHAPTER FOUR: START WORKING

The others who left the office went to the front side of the café.

"Oi, you two got lucky you got hired that easily. Did you receive some papers to fill up?" Fou ask 'But not as lucky as us 'cause we were found not via flyers' she added on her thought.

"No, Allen just asked us." Lavi replied.

"Well, if Chomesuke will train you she will give you some of it or Allen will." Bak said

"Sate, let's start cleaning, Oi Rhofa catch!" Fou suggested throwing a broom to Rhofa.

"Eeeeppppp!" she shrieks catching the broom "Fou-san don't start throwing or you'll broke something. Allen-san might punish you." She warned Fou just shrugged.

"What will we do?" Lavi ask.

"You will be filling up some papers." Allen replied behind, giving them some papers "Follow Sachiko she's the one who's going to train you guys after all. Oh! I almost forgot your assign areas are at the west wing." She added.

"Right-o." Lavi replied happily, Kanda just grunted. Allen smile and went to her own office to clean it.

"Let's go-cho." Chomesuke said leading them to another door. They arrive at a room where there are tables. "Write over here-cho after that we can start the training. Lavi-cho you're going to get the orders of the costumers cost you have a good memory. Kanda-cho you're going to deliver their orders on their table, you got it cho?" they nod.

"May I ask some few things?" Kanda ask.

"What is it-cho?"

"The brat name Allen who is he really?"

"Eh? Well you see Allen is… ETO….." she hesitated 'I can't let them know about her cho! Someone interrupt me!' she shout in her mind and her prayers have been heard because her own golem came out

"Sachiko Chomesuke Marian, please come to the science office. Now" Reever was heard.

"You finish cleaning cho?" she ask to make sure she won't be fool and clean the mess they created. Again.

"Of course" Komui replied cheery.

"Right away then-cho." Chomesuke run leaving a trail of dust behind.

"That is just weird." Lavi commented watching the dust falling.

"Come on let's fill this file up, Usagi." Kanda suggested handing a pen to Lavi that Allen gave to him together with the papers.

BANG!

The door slams open startling Komui and Reever. When they turn around they saw Chomesuke closing the door panting.

"What's wrong Sa-Chan? You look like your being chased by e herd of bulls." Komui stated.

"But-cho, they're asking about Allen-cho if you didn't call I might have blurted out about her just like what I told him-cho". She said with watery eyes.

"-Sigh- then next time watch it, even though they're both different people we don't know if they do the same he did." Reever advised.

"Okay-cho" she said sadly.

"Anyway here, give this to them, you know what to do." Komui hand two boxes to her that had Kanda's and Lavi's color.

"Got that-cho."

"Cheer up Sa-chan, if you don't, they'll think it's a bit suspicious you were happy earlier and you then returned very sad." Komui said cheering the said person up.

"Yes-cho!" She saluted.

"Ahh, this is mine?" Lavi ask receiving the box Komui handed to Chomesuke. "Gee, thanks" he added. Kanda just grunted. When they both open the box they receive their n golem.

"That what we called golem-cho. It will follow you everywhere you went; they'll hide in your clothes if you're outside the café-cho." Sachiko stated.

"What's the use of this thing?" Kanda ask.

"It is use to call-cho whether it's urgent or not she replied. " To call just say contact then the name of the person you want to call-cho. Let me show you-cho." She then demonstrated. "Contact Allen-cho."

BBBBZZZZZZZ

"Allen here, hey Tim watch it!" said on the other line.

"It's me –cho. Just showing them how it works."

"Oh, okay! ...a-ara? Hu-husso! Timcanpy contact Lenalee imm-AAAAAHHHHH!" was heard on the other then a loud THUD!

"Cho, what happen-cho?!" Sachiko panicked.

"Hey why did you call through my golem, ah let me guess…Allen?" Lenalee ask.

"Lenalee-cho it's Allen –cho who called you." Sachiko replied

"Then why are you on this line Chomesuke?" she ask

"Because I was showing Lavi and Kanda how the golems work then Allen called you because…..BECAUSE ALLEN SHOUTED-CHO!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Lenalee ask worriedly.

"Could it be-cho!?" the other stated worriedly.

"ALLEN!" they both shouted which make the other two confused.

"D-don't shout, just train them already Sachiko!" Allen yelled back and their call was cut except the call of Lenalee and Sachiko.

"What happen to him-cho?" she ask worriedly

"Let's go to him then" Lenalee suggested and their call was ended as well.

"Be right back-cho." She said to Kanda and Lavi who listen to their whole calling and it was look like they both forget about them.

"Do you think Allen's fine yuu-chan?" Lavi ask

"Maybe. AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY NAME BAKA USAGI" Kanda growled sitting at a chair.

"That hurt." Allen stated rubbing her forehead.

"Allen?"

"Lenalee I thought I said I'm fine" she turned around to see the two girls at the door.

"Nope, you just shout at us-cho." Her cousin stated frowning. "What really happen-cho?"

"I fell from the ladder." Allen answered when Sachiko was about to ask again she added. "Did they finish filling up the papers?"

'Changing the subject are we? Then we'll play along.' Lenalee and Sachiko thought.

"Yes-cho, here it is-cho." Chomesuke handed the papers that the two men filled up.

"Alright thanks." Allen smiled, "Hey Timcanpy, scan this and put it here (she gestured at the whitee folder) and their fingerprint as well." She gave the paper to her golem.

"I'll be leaving then-cho" Sachiko stated going to the front door.

"Train them well." Lenalee smiled, when the door was close Allen began to trembles Lenalee notice and look at her with a worried expression.

"I guess we had to open tomorrow." Allen stated hugging her own body as she trembles.

"Yes, but what really happen to you? Your trembling like you saw a ghost –which you can actually see" Lenalee went to her and hug her as well.

"Him Lenalee, I thought I saw him the way he smiled is like before that incident…I'm …I'm scared." Allen sobbed, few tears falling.

'She's strong on the outside but, on the inside she's very fragile, one more person to hurt her and she'll break. And can never be put together again.' Lenalee thought. "I'll go tell Nii-san to double lock all the places that he might entered, also I'll go tell the seniors as well as the juniors to watch you or him." She suggested going on a protective sister mode.

"Thanks Lenalee."

"Don't be, you help all of us; me, Sachiko, my brother Komui, all of us including Kanda and Lavi you hired as not because you need new employees but because you saw in our eyes that we need it that bad. Also you treat us like your real family and you even ask your uncles' to provide us and shelter us to an apartment just two blocks away from your house except for the new ones. So think of this as our payments for your help to us." She let go of Allen and led her to the couch "Rest for a bit Allen-kun you'll need it." Lenalee went to the door but glance back and said "Call us okay, we'll protect you no matter what." With that she left Allen alone.

"Yeah, I know." Allen sighed staring at the ceiling until sleep take over.

"What happen to him?" Lavi ask Chomesuke when she entered.

"She's –He's fine-cho, just fell of the ladder-cho." She replied with a sad tone. Then she notice their look that had a suspicion from what she said. She then declared. "Let's start to train you then-cho!" the two just nod.

Three hours later

Chomesuke look at the digital wall clock it read 12:45 'Oh no-cho! I forgot about the time-cho! I need them to take their lunch then-cho' she thought "Okay-cho. Let's take our lunch-cho. We'll eat at the cafeteria where it's free there-cho."

"I thought you'll never ask!" Lavi exclaimed "My stomach growled 30 minutes ago!" he added 'wait a cafeteria? just how big is this café?' he ask himself.

"Sorry-cho." She apologizes on their way to the cafeteria. Kanda remained silent.

They arrive at the cafeteria and saw two long tables.

"Sit at the left table-cho, I'll just tell the others-cho. Because I'm the one who's telling them that it's time to eat or leave-cho." She stated then left.

They sat at the said table and took the middle seats. Then Jerry came out from the kitchen and they notice him

Jerry ask them "What do you want darlings?" in cooed tone.

"Egg, bacon with rice please, if you had it?" Lavi said and ask.

"Of course dear!" Jerry exclaimed.

"YATA! I miss my favorite dish."

"What about you Kanda-kun?" Jerry ask

"Tempura soba." He replied.

"Okay dokey, darlings." He left them and few minutes later the others arrive. When they all sat down Jerry came out with a trolley.

"Here you go dears." He delightfully said giving them their foods.

"How come you ask us what we want but, you didn't ask them. And it's fast?" Lavi ask.

"Well, that's what they always eat so I know and I need to cook fast to satisfy the costumers can't let them wait long." He replied and finished serving their own food, but still put some extra food.

"Thanks Jerry." They all thank him except Kanda who just grunt.

"You're most welcome!" he then went to the kitchen.

"Ara?" Lenalee said noticing something or rather someone is missing before they could touch their food.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Komui ask.

"Where's Allen?" they glanced at each other.

"HOLY SHIT!" They shout in unison, leaving the other two confused.

"What's wrong?" Lavi ask confused.

"Allen-kun is not here, what do we do?" Miranda asks fidgeting.

"What happen to him?" Krory panicked.

"What's wrong if the brat's not here?" Kanda ask annoyed by their ranting and running around like idiots all over the place.

"Did anyone know where he is?" Jhonny ask

"Sachiko you didn't went to him or saw that man, did you?" Komui ask.

"No-cho and I didn't cho!"

"Speaking of that man Allen did told me he saw him, could it be…." Lenalee trailed of when their eyes were wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They shout.

"What happen here?" Jerry ask coming out of the kitchen.

"Its Allen she- he's. ARGH! Allen is-" Reever said panicking about their manager. "Allen is-"

"I'm what?" Allen ask coming out in the kitchen and stand besides Jerry. All movement was ceased, heads turning slowly towards her.

"AAALLLLLEEEENNNN" They shout running at her and hug her. But when run towards they throw Jerry out of the way and flew towards the left side of the cafeteria and hit the wall leaving a big dent. They ignored him because they didn't notice him or what they had done, just focusing on their manager. But Allen, Kanda, and Lavi notice and sweat dropped.

"We thought something happen to you, Lenalee said that you saw that man here." Fou said in a friendly voice but eyes were filled with anger in the thought of that man. The rest nod and river of tears falling.

"It's okay I'm fine" she smiled "I'm just doing some stuff at the kitchen anyway your confusing the others." She gestured to Kanda who is still sitting at his seat watching the scene 'idiots' he thought and Lavi who is helping Jerry to stand.

"I'll prepare those things then MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Komui cackled darkly he also had a sister complex on Allen. Dark auras surround him. The rest sweat drop.

"Come on let's eat." Allen suggested while Lenalee hit his brother's head with a tray she found nearby, and then he went back to normal. Then they all take their seat again.

"Eat up. Oh! By the way Kanda, Lavi that's your permanent seat. Every time you'll eat here." Komui stated.

This is their seat plan

Cross (missing), Komui, Reever, Jhonny, Krory, Miranda, Jerry and Whong.

Sachiko, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Fou, Rhofa, and Bak.

They start eating but Lavi and Kanda eat slowly amaze by how Allen eat, five minutes pass Allen already eat 20 plates of rice curry, 2 beef steak, 3 mango pudding and 40 sticks of mitarashi dango.

'Where did the food went? He's not even choking!' were Lavi thoughts and the same with Kanda.

"Where all the food did went moyashi?" Kanda ask. The rest choke on their food 'that's an unexpected question,' they all thought.

"Oh sorry fast metabolism ha-ha" Allen laugh sheepishly.

"How old are you anyway, Allen?" Lavi ask.

"18"

"Hn, you look like a 15 0r 16 years old brat, moyashi." Kanda snorted.

"Its Allen, Kanda. Not beansprout." Allen retort back getting annoyed by the nickname.

"It's Thursday moyashi, shouldn't you be going to college school? And I'm surprise you knew the meaning of 'moyashi', MO-YA-SHI." Kanda smirked enjoying by the name he gave to Allen. 'Although I don't know how he know its meaning. This is fun.' He also though.

'This guy is running my patience' Allen sighed inwardly.

"Well, its fine if you say about going to school, when it's not needed BA-KAN-DA." She retorted. 'Shit! I spilled! Stupid Bakanda for making me spilled it!' she shout in her mind while a vein pop out from Kanda's head 'Why him! How dare he called me an idiot!' Kanda also shout

"What do you mean by it's not needed, Allen-chan?" Lavi ask while Allen paled on the word 'chan'-no not only on the word but by the whole question.

"NO! Don't come near me!" she outburst eyes close very shut like blocking the light away from her eyes, both hands on both ears, and slightly trembling 'No 'chan', no questions like that. Don't call me chan. Just let me forget about you please let me forget about him' she thought.

All of them glared at Lavi murderously except from Kanda who is a bit shock from Allen's outburst

"DON'T CALL HIM CHAN!" they shout in unison Lavi abruptly nodded.

"Allen calm down his no here." Lenalee assured Allen and hug her. Together with the seniors and juniors

"But he was there, Lenalee! He was there!" she exclaimed.

"It must be just your imagination Allen." Bak stated. Allen mumbled a 'maybe' but still trembling.

"Then tell us what happened." Komui ordered.

-Flash back-

Allen arrive at her office and started to arrange it. After 30 minutes or so she got a call through Timcanpy.

"Allen here, hey Tim watch it!" she said when Tim flipped its tail that almost hit her.

"It's me –cho. Just showing them how it works." Sachiko replied

"Oh, okay!" she look down and saw a man smiling at her, friendly "a-ara? Hu-husso!" she exclaimed when she recognized him "Timcanpy contact Lenalee imm-AAAAAHHHHH!" she panick and lost her balance on the ladder and fell from the floor sitting. The three book she carried fell, one hit her forehead making her go dizzy never hearing the conversation of the other two had. Timcanpy fluttered around above her worriedly. Until they shout her name "ALLEN!"

"D-don't shout, just train them already Sachiko!" She shout back and cut the line. Looking around she sighed with a relief tear escaping her then she wiped it and she remembered Tim she spun around to look for it and found it above her head fluttering she smiled, a sad one.

-End of flash back-

"Don't worry that will never come here." Whong assured her.

"O-okay." She replied. "Anyway, how's did the training went Sachiko?" she ask.

"They went find-cho. They can start working tomorrow-cho." She replied.

"Yay! We can work tomorrow then Allen-san?" Rhofa ask excitedly.

"Of course!"

"By the way Allen," Lavi ask aware of the stares and glare from the others "You said we're assign on the west wing are we allowed to leave our assign areas and work at other areas?"

"No, you aren't allowed to leave your assigned areas and work on other areas. You will work on the other areas when needed. But it's not really needed so there will be no moving of assign areas." Allen replied.

"What about not going to school, Moyashi?" Kanda ask.

"If you already graduated in college there's no need for that right?" Lenalee said/ ask

"Lenalee let's buy you a new book." Allen suggested.

"N-no need for that Allen-kun I know enough already, you did start teaching me at our first meeting when I'm nine years old because Cross told you so." She denied her suggestion.

"It's not enough." She said.

"Woah! Wait a minute let me catch up Allen already graduated in college and start teaching you at the age of 9. What is that supposed to mean?" Lavi ask (curiosity kill a cat Lavi)

"There" Komui started

"is" Reever followed

"one" Jhonny added

"reason" Krory

"Allen" Jerry

"didn't" Sachiko

"go" Miranda

"to" Whong

"college" Lenalee

"that" Bak

"is" Fou

"because" Rhofa

"HE'S A UNIVERSITY PRODIGY!" They said in unison heads full of pride. Lavi jaw dropped while Kanda has his eyes wide slightly.

"Mou, you guys did it again." Allen said head's down from embarrassment.

"WHAT?! A UNIVERSITY PRODIGY! They're very rare! You're one of them?!" Lavi yelled and ask. The rest nodded of course the juniors know about Allen except that's she's the manager, owner, girl and musician. They also know about the incident.

Allen groan embarrassment gone, dangerous aura well, present, the rest sweat drop.

"Yes, I'm a prodigy graduated in college at the age of 11 and I start working here because the owner of this café my uncle.-" 'not anymore' the seniors thought "-and Lenalee as my childhood and Sachiko as my cousin taught them all the things I know when I met them because of my uncle says so and I love to teach them." She finish, standing up and grabbing Lenalee's wrist and said "Lunch is done time to work. Sachiko, since your my cousin I'll give you the 'not so' tiring job. Train them no break, until 5:45. For the rest of you guys clean the café also your offices, no break as well the cameras will record everything. As for you Lenalee we're going to buy you.. Let's see…..ten new books five for you and the other is for Sachi. Let's go!" she finished going out with Lenalee however still heard few of their protest.

"Eh?! But Allen-" the rest of them shout but Sachiko beat to it

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOS-CHO!" that what she last heard. When they were out of sight Lenalee started to struggle

"Allen-kun I said the teachings are enough!" she protested. But when Allen tightens her grip to her, Lenalee eyes went wide because Allen is trembling. Now she knows why Allen want to leave the café … it's because of that man.

The day went like Allen ordered. The trio train, the crew cleaning, Lenalee suffered from Allen for buying new books. 'at least she's happy' she thought seeing Allen gave her a genuine smile.

"Is everyone here?" Allen ask today was the day they will open their newly renovated café. It's 7:30 in the morning. The crew nod "Okay I'll put the open sign then." The open sign was post and five minutes later or so.

Ding, ding, ding

A lot of people entered like they were waiting their favorite to open for years which months to be exact. The entire chair in the first floor is full the rest went on the second floor.

"Wow, is this always like this?" Lavi ask

"Yes, that why we renovated" Allen replied

"Now go to your positions."

"Hai!" they replied

'Good luck new ones. Go and let us decide on what we will do to you. To reveal my/ Allen's secret or to let it remained a secret.' Allen and the seniors thought.

CHAPTER FOUR: START WORKING – End-


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! JUST TO INFORM YOU THAT THERE IS A BIT OCC IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJJOY WELL :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN. **

CHAPTER FIVE: WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

Two weeks had passed that Kanda and Lavi got hired; he also notices that Allen isn't around when they work or see him working. He just comes out when they're about to close. Now is their lunch break, they had the same meal they order on their first day. The people who are taking their break are Chomesuke, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Rhofa, Bak, and Fou.

"Man this is tiring. How did you guys manage this place with all of the people coming in and out, non-stop?" Lavi complain and ask drinking his soda.

"Teamwork, the manager give us responsibilities so that we can get this place wonderful." Lenalee delightfully answered.

"Then what is the Moyashi's job?" Kanda ask.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." A voice retort back behind him. And turned around to see Allen passing by.

"Moyashi is a Moyashi, you'll remain like that to me unless you will grow a height." Kanda retorted as well.

"Let's see Mr. High and mighty."

"Old man."

"Girly-man." Then Allen disappeared.

"Mou, you guys are always bickering every time you saw each other." Lenalee stated.

"Hn, tell that to the Moyashi."

"A-anyway" Rhofa interrupted.

"Let's eat so that we can go back to work." Bak continued.

"You surely just care to work baka-Bak."

"Nope, I'm just afraid he'll collapse." Bak stated.

"Let's eat then-cho."

"I still had my question." Kanda said drinking his green tea.

"What?" Lenalee ask.

"What is the Moyashi's job and who will collapse?" Kanda ask all head look at him.

"Oh that, Allen's job is to shift us while we take our breaks."

"Just shifting while we took a break? Hn, his probably lazying around while we work." He snorted.

"No-cho, you're wrong," Sachiko said shaking his head "His still working at the manager office to see if there are few improvements and report it. He is also the one who will shift when the seniors took their break." She finished.

"And the one who will collapse?" Lavi ask finishing his lunch.

They lower their heads (excluding Kanda) and replied "Allen"

"Why?"

"Allen-san is very weak inside him." Rhofa stated.

"But strong on the outside and soul." Bak and Fou said.

"If his strong in the outside and soul, he shouldn't collapse. Don't you think it's just an act?" Lavi said, half joke half serious. The rest didn't answered they just finished their meals until Kanda said.

"It's probably an act then."

"NO!" they exclaimed, the two were startled.

"Allen never act -cho! We even send him to the hospital one month ago-cho!" Sachiko shouts. "I'm leaving cho, thanks for the meal -cho." She stands then left together with the juniors who also thanked their meals.

"Sorry, Sachiko is over protective to her cousin." Lenalee apologize after 10 minutes of staying there in silence. Standing up taking the tray with her and proceeds to the counter where it will be washed Lavi and Kanda in a tow.

"So is it true he was sent to the hospital?" Lavi ask.

"Hmm, we sent him to the hospital every time sleep for two days without wakening or collapse and had a high fever."

"Let's just go." Kanda suggested after leaving their tray at the dish washer counter. They never notice Timcanpy flying above them calling their golems to follow it and disappeared. Again.

The golems went to a room that had a '14th room' on it. They entered through a small hole above the door. Allen was inside the room waiting to know what the golems were talking about. Allen had arrive to the 14th room A.K.A music room earlier than usual because the juniors and Chomesuke arrive. She had this aura declaring she's angry and told her to do Allen's next job, that's why she called their golems.

"Tell me what happen."

"Yuu-chan did you saw my golem?" Lavi ask.

"No, I'm looking for mine as well." Kanda replied growling.

"Same here." They turned around too the other juniors and the two girl seniors.

When Kanda looked at the digital wall clock he remembered something a=that he want to ask with Lavi.

"Oi, Usagi," he said Lavi look at him and Kanda point to the door leading to their cafeteria. Lavi got the hint and walk there. They stop at the door and Kanda ask.

"Do you feel calm when you heard our singer singing?"

"Of course! It feels great, I think it's for stress reliever." Lavi sighed happily.

""What do you called that?"

"Hmm, mind cooling?"

"Then why do I feel fluttered when I heard that song?"

"Yuu-chan you must be in love with the song or the singer."

"I haven't met the singer yet, idiot rabbit."

"Then you're probably in love with …. Allen!" Lavi joked.

"No, I don't!" Kanda smack Lavi

Actually they know they had a singer but didn't know who.

-Flash back-

On the same day they start working it was 3 in the afternoon and all of them are tired especially the new ones until there were a sound coming from the speaker, a piano and a voice sang

"Mado no Soto no keshiki utsurikawatte

Kisetsu made ga atashi o oiteku

Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni

Doushite ano toki kitsuke nakatta?

Anata no sugata ga mie naku naru mae ni

Tatta no tatta hitokoto 'ikanai de' ga ie nakatta

Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ie nai

Neji magatta konna kokoro ga dou shiyou mo nai kurai atashi wa kirai

Tanjoubi ni moratta ini sharu ringu

Omoidaseba tsurai dake na noni

Imasara wakatta no wa omou ijou ni

Anata o hitsuyou to shiteta koto

Futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu you ni

Kokoro to urahara ni de te kita kotoba ajike nai sayonara

Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozon deru

Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai

Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ie nai

Neji magatta konna kokoro ga dou shiyou mo nai kurai atashi wa kirai

Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozon deru

Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai"

When the song ends all of their tiredness left them. Confusion was on the two so they ask Lenalee who is smiling.

"Was that just a radio? Because I didn't know there's a song like that." Lavi stated. Lenalee shook her head.

"Nope, it's our singer, _our _very own singer." She answered.

"Who?"

"That my friend is a secret."

-End of Flash back-

"Chomesuke did it again going angry about that. I should play 'changin' right Tim?" Allen asks to the golems after hearing their conversation. The golems just nodded. Allen then went to sit in front of the white grand piano she owned which was bought by her father and uncle at the age 7. She touch the ivory keys ones she sat down and began to play. Her song was heard throughout the café as the costumers listen and she sang, in her girl voice

"Haato mitaina kumo ga

Katachi kaetku youni

Itsuka ha book no kowaru

No darou?"

"This is what I mean idiot rabbit." Kanda stated earning a look from Lavi, Lenalee and Chomesuke who heard him.

"What do you mean yuu-chan?" Lavi ask.

"I feel a heat rising at my cheek and I'm very much fluttered when I hear this voice."

"Y-yuu you're blushing." He stated seeing a pink stain on the said person's cheek.

"Wakare michi no mannako

Hitori tachitukushita

Kagebosuhi shizuka ni kietetta"

Then there was giggling causing the two male to spun around and saw Lenalee and Sachiko giggled

"You're in love with the sing (cho)" they said in unison.

'No way in that … I'm… in love ….. with someone I haven't even met yet' Kanda thought (how wrong you are kanda)

"Shizunde meinakunattemo

Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni

Te hanasenai yume dakara"

"You know the more they fight the more they fell for each other I just don't know about Allen he's good at hiding such feelings." Lenalee whispered to Sachiko who nods while looking at Kanda.

"Ikusen no DESTINIES

Unmei nante kaete miseru"

"I had an idea Lena, Chome." Lavi whispered causing the said people to look at him. He continued "I heard you say that the more they bickered the more the fell dfor each other right?" they nods "Then why don't we do a match maker to the two love birds!" they all squealed in delight

"Sure!"

"Kono ryoute de ims boku ni

Nani ga dekiru ka na

REACH OUT FROM INSIDE~"

'No it's not love, just a voice crush' Kanda denied and the song end.

Five minutes later Kanda show Allen talking to her cousin who had her head down then Allen smiled putting a hand at Sachiko's left shoulder saying something and left. However along those time Kanda had his cheek blushing a little seeing Allen's smile.

'This feeling is almost like that time with the song what exactly is this?' he ask himself watching Allen going back to her office.

Chomesuke went to Lenalee and Lavi and look at Kanda who is still pondering his thought while looking at Allen. They whispered in unison " Let the matchmaking begin."

CHAPTER FIVE: WHAT IS THIS FEELING? –End-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- MATCH MAKER BEGIN

It's been three days since Lavi, Lenalee and Sachiko plan the match making they did had a three days off. From October 31-November 2 to celebrate the Halloween much to the trio dismay because when Lavi suggested having a Halloween Party the staff rejected his suggestion for fearing that person to return. And now they're working at the café and it's been full of people. Again, nothing happen just served, looking at Kanda who is staring at Allen every time he saw her on listen to her songs.

"What are we going to do for this match making?" Lavi ask. The trio is at Sachiko's office right now to plan for their match making.

"How about we suggest to Nii-san to have Allen to do some groceries and Kanda to assist him?" Lenalee suggested.

"That sound wonderful-cho, you did say Kanda is a sword man and use at threatening people right-cho?" Sachiko asked to Lavi who nod. "Then Kanda can protect Allen-cho."

"Um, um, let's do that then" Lavi nodded vigorously.

"Let's tell Nii-chan about this, Chomesuke and Lavi act like we weren't planning it nee?"

The two nod. The trio went outside and had their ways separated. Lavi went to help a pissed Kanda who is cleaning the table when he arrive they did have a 30 minutes break well I think only the trio had they had their break early than their schedule.

"You want Allen to do the shopping?" Komui ask, when the girls arrive and told him that.

"Yes-cho."

"But we can't do that, we're very much careful of Allen-kun going out fearing that man will appear." Reever stated, who is just with Komui because the head is slacking, again.

"We know-cho, but you will assign Kanda to assist her-cho." Sachiko said.

The other two male look at each other, back to them and ask.

"You're not planning what we're thinking, are you?" the girls just smiled.

"No, you are not allowed to do the match making thingy, the two of you and Allen did the same to me and Reever. It work well because the two of love each other from the beginning. But that was before that very incident. Allen can't bear to be hurt any more not with her employees again." Komui said in a monotone.

"Nii-chan we'll make sure this will work, Kanda had an infatuation torwards Allen, but he won't admit it yet. So we need to do this, for Allen to forget about him, about it, and for her happiness too." Lenalee pleaded but her voice when to a sad one in the second part.

The two look at each other in the word happiness. It's true what they want is Allen to be happy. Her real parents abandon her because of her left, deformed red arm which she covered under her clothes and gloves. The she was adopted by Mana then he died by an incident that cause her to had the scar on her face or rather force her to have it also the cause of her white hair, when she was nine and now Cross is nowhere to be found. All they want is Allen to be happy like what they received when she found them. The two resigned with a sigh. They'll first just need to think for Allen's happiness.

"Fine, I'll go tell them that." Komui stated.

"Yata!" they high five with each other.

"But, you need to take responsibilities on what will happen to Allen because of this nor because of Kanda." They nod and left to tell Lavi the news that their plan is happening.

"I'll go tell the two people we talk about." Komui stated to Reever.

"Ahh, hope Allen will be happy about this." Reever said.

"Let's just try this, Her happiness is our happiness after all." Komui give Reever a peck at the lips and left to tell Allen and Kanda to do groceries. (A/N: sorry forgot to mention that the two inventors are lovers).

'Allen must be at her office.'

"So Komui agreed to it?" Lavi ask.

"Yes-cho, he is going to tell the lovebirds now-cho."

"Plan 1 is done let's just wait for the result Lavi, Sachiko."

"Eh, you want me to do the shopping together with Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Allen-kun."

"But I'll be fine on my own Komui." Allen insisted.

"No, Allen-kun you'll be with Kanda whether you like it or not." Komui as well insisted

"Fine, I'll go tell him that." Allen surrender standing up to tell Kanda. 'Hope the bastard don't mind' she thought. After a while Allen saw Kanda sitting at the cafeteria tables taking a 20 minutes break.

"Hey Kanda!" she called.

"What Moyashi?" he asked drinking his tea.

"It's Allen BaKanda," she retorted before Kanda could speak she continue "I need you to come with me to do some shopping."

"What? Me going with you, Moyashi? I'm not your guardian or something go ask the idiot rabbit instead." He growled.

"Do you really need to be a jerk? I don't need you to be with me but Komui insisted." Allen said.

"Then go tell him that I-"

"Allen-kun, Kanda-kun aren't you guys supposed to be shopping now?" Komui ask interrupting Kanda.

"I was but Kanda here is being a jerk." Allen pointed to Kanda who is still sitting.

"Che, the Moyashi can- it's Allen BaKanda! - take care of his self."

"No, no Kanda-kun." Komui said walking towards Kanda "you are going together with Allen-kun or do I have to…." Komui who is now in front of Kanda leans forward and whispered. "Do I have to send my precious 'komuirins' after you?"

Kanda hold back his shuddering at the name of komuirins. He was after all chased by one when he and Allen were bickering about nicknames. When it attacks Kanda it almost cut his hair by it –because mugen was at his locker they weren't allowed to bring weapons at the café- if it weren't for Allen. Because Kanda was almost receive a huge injury when he was cornered by komuirin V when Allen came and cut it in half using her crown clown sword (can't described the sword in the anime). Then they explained that those robots were supposed to protect them especially Allen but sometimes goes haywire. Komui's punishment was to clean the whole café for 3 days as well as his mess.

"F-fine." Kanda stuttered 'it's better than being chased by one' he added in his thought.

"Good. Now Allen, here's the list." Komui handed Allen the list who nodded "Off you go"

"Come on Kanda, Timcanpy." Allen said walking towards the exit Timcanpy on her head Kanda in a tow.

They arrived at the grocery store and took two wheeled carts for each of them and went to the counter to get the things listed.

"Oi Moyashi." Kanda called reaching for 5 large boxes of powdered milk.

"It's Allen BaKanda, what is it?" she read the next things needed.

"Why is it they never let you leave all by yourself when you're old enough?" he ask grabbing another 5 boxes of coffee beans.

"You'll know when it's time." She said ordering 12 kilos of meat.

Kanda just Che-ed.

After an hour of shopping they are now on their way to café after they pay at the counter. Kanda carrying 4 bags of cello bags 2 in each hand while Allen carried 2 paper bags in her arms Timcanpy carrying the rest which is 5 cello bags in its mouth.

"Oi Moyashi, when will the café be closed today or rather is it close?" Kanda ask.

"It's already close; it's 8:30 in the evening. After all you know that the café will close at 6:00 or 8:00." Allen replied looking at her wrist watch.

"Shit! Does this mean I have to help you for arranging this?" Kanda growled.

"No need, you can leave when we put this at the kitchen, I'll just put them on the refrigerator myself." Allen stated while Kanda stared at her. They arrived at the café 10 minutes later. Allen was fiddling at the keys of the café because it's close and went inside closing it when Kanda entered and went to the kitchen to found a note at a table.

"Allen, Kanda

Sorry about this but we went home already its 7:45 and we're tired so we went home

Komui"

"Well they did left, bean sprout." Kanda stated

"Yeah, go home Kanda I'll just fix this myself." Allen went to the refrigerator putting the meat on the freezer. She turns around to get another but saw a box of milk in front of her, she look up to see Kanda handing it to her.

"I'll help" he said seeing the confused look on Allen's face, after a few moments of Allen staring at Kanda she smiled at him saying

"Thank you, Kanda." Taking the milk from Kanda's hand causing a little skin contact making Kanda blush but Allen didn't see it because she was arranging the stuff at the fridge. Kanda shook his head then hand Allen another.

'Yeah, this is very much better.' He thought

'Well, at least I'm not alone.' Allen thought.

"Thanks for helping me Kanda." Allen said. They are now at her office drinking tea she look at the digital watch 8:59 pm.

"Che, don't thank me yet, I just did it to waste time." Kanda took another sip of his tea 'This one taste good not like the one I drank at the cafeteria.' He took another.

"You're such a jerk a welcome won't hurt you."

"Hn, don't care Moyashi." He snorts.

"Its Allen! Not beansprout! BaKanda!" she retorted.

"How did you know its meaning anyway?" Kanda ask on curiosity.

"A person taught me few stuff about Japanese language. I learn the rest on my own." She replied. "Let's go home, Kanda." She ordered putting the tea cups on a tray and left it at her table 'I'll just wash this tomorrow morning.' She thought. She and Kanda then left the café but not before they lock it

"Where do you think you're going bean sprout?" Kanda ask noticing Allen on the same way on his way home by his side.

"For personal note its Allen and I'm heading towards my house, BaKanda." She retorted.

"For all I know, Moyashi is enough for you and also there are no more houses this way except for my house and the one In front."

Allen stop walking so is Kanda only a few steps in front of her and stared.

"You can't be the youngest son of mister Tiedoll, are you?" she ask while Kanda's narrowed hearing the name.

"I was never a son of the old man!" he growled

'He is one.' She thought "Denial is something you can't escape BaKanda." She said when Kanda was about to say something she continue "Fine, I'll just be on my way home." She passed by Kanda.

"Where the hell did you live?!" he roared noticing Allen still on the same street as his even they passed a several turns for another street. She just ignored him until they arrive at his house and a big gate in front. Allen turns around to face him and point to his house and said "This is your house right?" she ask receiving a nod. Kanda had a two floor apartment, a veranda on the front room and a wall surrounding it.

"It's an apartment Moyashi. My real home is in japan." He corrected. (A/N: there location is in London)

"Then let's go home together every night. I don't like going home alone; Chomesuke always went home first because we need someone to guard the house. And the others are a few block away from here. And always left the café every 9 or even later. If that's okay with you?" Allen suggested.

"Where the hell did you live?!" 'Oh no please don't tell me' he thought. Allen point at the big gate at her left, The walls surround it that it's hard to see the house or mansion.

"Y-You're the one living in that mansion?!" Kanda yelled disbelieving.

"Chomesuke and me actually. So yeah, deal?" she correct and ask.

"Fine, I just don't want to go home together with an annoying rabbit." Kanda agreed.

'I also want to know you be-hold on why am I thinking about you? I just agree just to stay away from the rabbit.' Kanda thought.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning and also thanks." Allen said 'At least he won't approach me when I'm alone or get scared.' She added on her mind.

She went to the gate and opens it with her thumb.

"A thumb print scanner?" Kanda ask

Allen nodded when the gate was open she turn around to Kanda. Smiled and said "Oyasumi, Kanda." And went inside

Kanda wait for the gate to close and smiled "Oyasumi, baka Moyashi." He then went inside. Unknown to them the trio are watching them. Well, except for Lenalee. They just use their golems to connect at each other.

Lavi is living together with Kanda because Tiedoll suggested.

"Plan 1 success." Lavi said with a happy tone

"Let's plan another one then." Lenalee said

"Yes-cho. Oh! Allen's inside-cho got to pretend to be sleeping-cho. Bye-cho." She said and their lines with each other were cut. They all had smiles in their faces hoping thing will go well.

CHAPTER 6 –MATCH MAKER BEGIN –END


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi just to inform you that there will be a lot of time skips from this chap to the next chap, and Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited and followed my work.**

CHAPTER 7: MEET ALLEN'S AND CHOMESUKE'S AUNT

Three weeks pass and its December 1, in those weeks the trio always had their match maker plan. And the senior and juniors got involve as well when they notice that they were always to leave early than the two lovebirds so the members got them cornered.

-Flash back-

Six days pass after the first plan. The trios were talking and well, got cornered with a murderous aura coming from the employees.

"Oi Chomesuke, why are you ordering us to leave early?" Fou ask.

"Yep, you always let Allen-san and Kanda-san to be alone." Rhofa stated.

"Darlings, I hope you're not planning a match maker again, are you?" Jerry asks taking the hints of their actions. The trios look at each other then said in unison

"Yep! We're doing it!"

"WHY?!" they shout

Lenalee and Sachiko look at them then gave them a sad smile and said "For Allen's happiness."

"But what are you going to do if his hurt again?" Bak ask

"We'll take responsibilities of it-cho."

"How can you will you do it?" Whong ask

"We don't know yet, but at least it's worth to try." Lenalee answered.

They all look at each other and nodded that they agree with.

"Fine, but please make sure Allen-kun will not break any more." Miranda stated.

"Wow! You guys agreed about it already? Don't you guys care if Allen might turn into a homo?" Lavi ask surprisingly.

"If it's for his happiness we'll do everything." They said.

'Allen's a girl after all.' The seniors added in their mind.

"Why are you guys saying it's for Allen's happiness?" Lavi ask

"Because, Allen-kun is always sad in the inside, so we want to repay him by making him happy." Krory replied. "He's the one who's there for us when we need help or someone to take care for us, so this will be our payment."

"What did he do anyway?" Lavi ask

"You'll know when it's time, Lavi-san." Johnny said the rest nod in agreement.

-End of flash back-

Now the trios are looking at Kanda noticing that he got impatient. Tapping his feet rapidly, they still have 10 minutes till they close, when they do the crew will left leaving Allen and Kanda alone doing some paper works and go home bickering.

'Why is the time so slow I can't wait to be together with _my Moyashi_.' Kanda thought.

Well that's right a week earlier went they went home together Kanda already know his feeling when he was with Allen alone.

-Flash back-

"Oi Moyashi, the others said they'll be leaving in 15 minutes." Kanda said arriving at Komui's office noticing that Allen was doing something at her lap top. 'Beautiful' he compliment in his mind because Allen is wearing an eye glasses.

"It's Allen BaKanda. Tell them they can go home already." Allen ordered typing.

Kanda grunt but still complied. They can't use their golems now because it's under repair right. It was destroy except for Tim; because another Komuirin went haywire, again.

Few minutes later Kanda arrive noticing Allen was missing and his heart hurt a bit.

"Moyashi?!" he shout.

"It's Allen jerk Kanda!" he heard a shout above when he look up he saw Allen climbing down from a ladder with few book in her arm.

Kanda sighed with relief.

"Oi beansprout let's go home as well." He suggested.

"You're such a thick head, wait for a 10 minutes. I'm almost done." She said.

On their way home

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kanda ask noticing Allen trembling.

"I-I feel like someone is watching us." She said they both look around but saw nothing "or just my imagination." She continued.

Unknown to them someone 'is' watching Allen from afar.

"No one is around here bean so stop trembling." Kanda growled getting annoyed of seeing her like this.

"I can't help it."

Then Kanda look at her slightly worried he bit his inner cheek 'I'm going to regret this.' He thought. Kanda closed his eyes then open them slowly he then took Allen's left hand and hold it tightly. She stopped walking and looks at him with wide eyes and confusion on her eyes. Kanda look away with a tiny blush on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Allen asks.

"Just to remind you that you're not alone so nothing bad will happen to you so stop trembling." He replied.

"Thanks."

When Allen was fully relaxed, no longer trembling Kanda was about to pull away but she tighten it more and said "Let's walk home together like this." Kanda nodded without thinking.

When they both arrive they unconnected their hands and both bid goodnights. When Kanda entered he was immediately interrogated by Lavi.

"What was that yuu-chan? Why are you holding hands with Allen? Are you two in a relationship?" he asks eagerly. A vein pop from Kanda's head 'That's why I'll regret it!' he thought.

"Hmmm, why are you so silent yuu?" he ask happily, he notice that the atmosphere in the house went down. A sudden chill on his body was sent, that is when he noticed a murderous aura was on Kanda. He sweat dropped no rather bullets of sweat drops

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME? AND THERE IS NOTHING GOING BETWEEN ME AND MOYASHI!" Kanda stated murderously, Eyes glinting. Lavi gulp and back away a few steps from him while the other took another step forward and his left hand on mugen hilt ready to unsheathe it.

"Uh yu-Kanda I-I think you sh-should s-s-sleep. B-because w-we w-will have a jo-job t-t-t-tomorrow so .. uh g-good NIGHT!" Lavi stuttered and yell running towards his room.

"That's what I thought."

When Kanda entered his room and lay on his bed he raises his right hand. The hand he uses to hold Allen left hand. He open and close looking for the warmth that lingered in his hand. He then suddenly remember about few words Tiedoll said when he ask what are some hints that his in love with a person. This surprise Tiedoll who immediately cried and wailed that his yuu-kun is in love. This upset Kanda though so he said that he wasn't in love he just wants to know so he can prevent it. Tiedoll then said

"_You can't escape love yuu-kun. But there are few things I know about it. It's that when you miss that person's warm you're in love! But promise me you'll tell me when you do yuu-kun!"_

This almost make Kanda killed Tiedoll if it weren't for his brother, Marie that stop him.

"Missing that person's warm keh? I said to myself not to fall but I just did. And especially on a certain Moyashi." Kanda said out loud then he close his eyes thinking. When he finally came into a decision, he opens his eyes and stated. "I don't know what you did to me Allen but I'll make sure you'll be mine, My Moyashi." He then went to sleep without changing clothes and a smile on his face. 'Prepare yourself bean because I will make sure you'll fall for me.'

-End of flash back-

Ding, ding, ding

The door bell rung two costumers arrive. One is a woman, black hair on a low ponytail. The other one is a man or woman (?) bald head, had big breast (?) and well-muscled shoulders. They sat at the west side of the café. Lavi went to them and ask "What are your orders, dear customers?"

"Milk tea and strawberry cake." The woman in low-ponytail answered.

"Black Coffee and chocolate cake." The other answered. "Right away"

Minutes later, it was time to close the entire customer left except for the two women.

"Excuse but we're going to close." Lavi stated.

"Oh! It's fine you can close the café, we don't mind." The woman in the low-ponytail stated.

"We can't do that. It's forbidden to customer to stay." Kanda explained

"You two must be new. I didn't see you in this café, before it got renovated." The other stated.

"Kanda, Lavi. Aren't you supposed to close the door now?" Lenalee ask from behind.

"We're about to but we still have two customers here." Lavi replied.

"Who-cho?" Chomesuke look at the customers Lavi pointed. "ALLEN-CHO! AUNT ANITA IS HERE-CHO!" She exclaimed.

"EEHHH?!" was heard then the door were open with a bang, showing the employees and Allen smiling from ear to ear.

"Auntie Anita!" Allen exclaimed and hug the one called Anita. "Maho-ja!" Then she hugs the other.

"Hello Allen." Anita giggled from the Allen's reaction.

"You're still a kid." Maho-ja stated while petting her head.

"I'm 18!" she exclaimed.

"What brings you here aunt-cho?" Chomesuke ask while hugging their aunt.

"Close the café first we'll talk at Allen's office."

At Allen's office.

"Well, before we start why don't you introduce you're new member." Anita suggested.

"Oh! We almost forgot." Lenalee exclaimed.

"Well, we only had two new members this year aunt; the redhead is Lavi bookman jr. while the other is Kanda Yuu. Lavi, Kanda this is my aunt Anita the fiancée of my uncle, Cross and this is Maho-ja my aunt's bodyguard. Oh before you ask anything Maho-ja is a woman." Allen introduces them to each other. Lavi and Kanda sweat drop knowing Maho-ja as a woman.

"Please to meet you." Anita smiled.

"Mistress weren't you supposed to tell them?" Maho-ja asks.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "Allen, Chomesuke." The said people look at them.

"Cross called me," she started. All of the seniors choke, the juniors' eyes were wide as a saucer, the adoptees and Lenalee paled, and the other two confuse. The two women look at each other then back at them and Anita continued. "Anyway Cross called me to tell you to go to the vacation house and have your Christmas break for a month just like last except this time it was extended. Saying that it was you're rewards paying his debt or something."

"YAY!" They cheered.

"We're having a Christmas break again what's more its extended." Komui exclaimed. "I almost thought he won't allow us."

"BANZAI!"

"Wait, debt?" Johnny asks. They all look at Allen who looks away and giggled. "He gave you another!" Allen nod.

"At least we have a month Christmas break!" she exclaimed. Lavi look at Kanda who shrug not knowing what they were talking. Allen then explained it to the seeing their confuse look. "It's a tradition Lavi, Kanda. To have a break every Christmas, summer and holidays. We will be going to my uncle's or half of his and half of 'my' vacation house."

"EH?!" Lavi exclaimed, "What will be doing there? Do all of us have to be there?"

"Second answer is; all of us will go." Lenalee replied

"The first answer-cho is~" Chomesuke started.

"We'll create some snowman!" the two lovers answered.

"Firing snowball!" the juniors answered

"Bake cakes, cookies and hot milk chocolate!" the cooks answered.

"Taking pictures!" the dishwasher's answered.

"And~~~~ Play ski!" the girls finished, they all laugh.

Anita giggled, Maho-ja smiled, Lavi jaw dropped.

'A Christmas breaks with them? You got to be kidding!' the one and only Kanda Yuu thought. However, he saw Allen laughing he continued. 'At least my Moyashi is coming.'

"Then Toma will get you next Monday." Anita stated

"Hai!" they agree.

"Allen," Maho-ja called "we need to talk child."

"OKAY!" she said happily.

"Privately Allen." Anita insisted then all of their moods become sour except for the two teenage boys.

"Okay, all of you leave I need to be with them alone." She ordered. The other complied; Kanda was the last one to left and closed the door he leans at the opposite wall waiting for them to come out.

"There's a reason why Cross extend the break right, aunt?" Allen ask when the rest left.

"Yes, Allen. Cross said that he had this bad feeling and talk about this to your other uncle, Neah and he agree to it for your safety as well as wishing to spend more time with his niece." Anita answered.

"But aunt, why a month can't it be 3 weeks?"

"No, it must be a month. Master Cross need to make sure that guy is not here Allen. You know that we all fear for your safety so you need to go there." Maho-ja stated.

"The most safe place for you Allen is Neah's vacation house." Anita continued.

"So Cross will be here while we're away? Who will help him?" she asks.

"Yes Allen, after your break you will see him. The earl will help him finding him."

"Are you talking about the Millennium Earl, who is Cross private investigator and best friend?"

"Yes Allen." Anita look at Allen with a sad smile, then there were tears falling from Allen's eyes "Allen you're very sensitive with this subject aren't you?" Anita asks.

"Of course, I-I thought I can trust him, yet his, my n-nightmare." Allen stuttered. Anita look at Maho-ja and Maho-ja look back the sad expression was on their face. "I'm sorry Allen, we we're supposed to be there yet we weren't." they apologize.

Allen looks at them and cried, they both tried to calm Allen and hug her.

"It's not your fault that _he did it _to me aunt. It's not your fault that you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Allen." Anita kiss her cheek "We'll assigned some people in your café to protect you." Allen nod.

"Aunt can you assigned Kanda to do it?" she suggested.

"Why?" they ask. Allen looks away from them a pink tint was on her cheek.

"Nothing, It's just that he was always there for me."

"Alright Allen," they agree "then we'll be going I'll tell Neah about this." Allen nodded.

When they left her alone Allen look at the ceiling tears falling 'Please, please. Just this once let me love someone who won't betray me. Please let it be Kanda, who will be with me for….' She trailed of her thought and went outside before making sure that the tears aren't very much obvious.

When Anita and Maho-ja came out they saw Kanda leaning at the opposite wall crossed arm.

Anita went to him and ask "Kanda, right –nod- What are you good at?"

"I'm a swordsman. Why?" he replied.

"Can you promise us to protect Allen?" Anita requested.

"Why?"

"Because we're afraid for something might happen to Allen , all of us." Maho-ja answered

'Afraid? What are they afraid of more importantly on my Moyashi?' he ask himself. "Alright, I'll protect him." was his reply.

"Thank you Kanda." Then they left to bid goodbyes to the others. Allen then came out but with a sad face.

"Oi Moyashi." Kanda called

"It's Allen BaKanda," was the sad retort "Where's my aunt?" she ask Kanda point to the left side where Anita and Maho-ja went. They then went to see them.

'What's wrong with him?' they arrive at the front and saw Anita talking to the others.

"Please take care of Allen and Sachiko." Anita pleaded. They nodded.

"If anything happen to them," Maho-ja started cracking her knuckles with each of her hands and cracking her neck as well as a warning they paled and sweat dropped. "All of your bones will be broken she finished. The crew nodded vigorously, while Allen smiled and Kanda smirked.

"Make sure there are no scratch, bruise and fractured bone on them. Or else your skin will be my new purse especially you Kanda." Anita declared pointing at Kanda who sweat dropped.

Allen and Chomesuke laugh "Well Kanda Lavi. Meet our protective aunt and bodyguard." They declared in unison although Chomesuke put a –cho- on it.

CHAPTER 7: MEET ALLEN'S AND CHOMESUKE'S AUNT


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! OOC-NESS.**

**AND I'M SO SORRY I DID A TIME SKIPPPPPP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG UNUPDATED AND FOR THE TIME SKIPS :'( ALSO SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLING OF OOC BEFORE.**

CHAPTER 8: GOING TO THE VACATION HOUSE AND THE DREAMS.

Today is Monday and the day all of the employees of the innocence café to have their Christmas break. They are now in front of Allen's gate waiting for their service to arrive. All of the crew arrive 30 minutes earlier than the exact schedule well not all. Our samurai bodyguard on duty just woke up from his sleep because of the noise they created.

"Come on yuu-chan don't be a party pooper, Allen did said that the service is almost heeeerrrrrrrrrreeeee!" Lavi yawned.

"Don't call me by my name, I'm not a party pooper, no I'm not because, I'M ABSOLUTELTY ANGRY!" Kanda roared.

"BaKanda, Don't shout it's still 4:48 in the morning for you to be shouting! What are you angry about anyway?" Allen scolded and asks shutting her phone.

"THE FACT YOU IDIOTS WOKE ME UP WHEN WE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT 5 IN THE MORNING!" He shouts back.

"Bear with it then-cho." Sachiko stated.

"Kanda you need to know that every time there is an event like this, we will always come here 30 minutes earlier or more than the schedule." Lenalee explain. After a while Allen's phone rung and she excuses herself again.

'Who is it that's she's talking to? Damn! Can she just focus on us instead on her phone or just focus on me?' Kanda thought watching Allen nodding saying some few words before nodding again 'I'm almost on my jealousy mode.'

"Hey, uh, guys?" Lavi started all heads turn to him except for Allen. "We didn't have any sweater or something to make us warm from the cold. You didn't allow us to buy some stuff we need."

"There's nothing to worry about that Lavi. The house had a heater and every stuff we need to be warm are already there." Allen answered lowering her phone and snapping it close.

Piiip, pi pip pip piiiip.

A bus stop in front of them, When the door was open they saw a man that has his nose and mouth covered in bandages.

"Toma, How are you?" Allen and Lenalee ask in unison while the others nodded.

"I'm fine young masters and mistresses. I'll be taking you to master Neah's vacation house."

"Okay, We understand-cho."

"Lavi-kun, Kanda- kun this is Toma, Allen's family driver." Komui introduce.

"Fa-family driver?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Is having a family driver more surprising than owning this mansion?" Allen ask pointing towards her mansion. (Description will be gave out later on the next chapters.)

"No."

"Then having a family driver is not surprising at all." She said and went inside gesturing the other to follow and they did. They took their seat and well their sitting arrangement is just like how they ate at the cafeteria.

"Master Allen what song would you like me to play?" Toma ask. The others look at Allen all have a pleading eyes or an eye of understandment and she already got the hint.

"Top secret." She answered. Toma look at her as well as the others. "THANK YOU ALLEN!" they all shout. Kanda and Lavi look at each other confuse.

"What wrong?" Lavi ask to Lenalee.

"Oh, well top secret is our favorite song and somehow we can similar it to our lives so, it's what we always want to hear." Lenalee replied. The other two nodded in understandment.

"Oi, don't be noisy I'll go back to sleep." Kanda stated, the rest nodded. He close his eyes while he also crossed arm, scowling.

'Still a bastard while sleeping.' Allen thought

"How many hour will it take to get there?" Lavi ask.

"Well, if we pass the driving limit; which is 150 km/ph. then if I drive you there in 180 km/ph. Then it's an 8 hours' drive, if we don't it's an 11 hours' drive." Toma replied still looking for the music they requested.

"That long?" Lavi ask again receiving a nod. "Well, are you going to drive pass the drive limit?"

"Yes, young master I'll drive you at 180 km/ph."

"Okay."

"Why don't you guys go to sleep as well, it'll be tiring if we just wait for the time to pass, don't you think?" Allen suggested. Receiving a nod from the employees. When they went to sleep the music starts to play, when the lyrics starts, Allen sing's along not even wanting to sleep for a while.

**"Like an apple from the tree,**

**I 'm brittle, strong, and sweet**

**But of course that isn't me it's**

**What I truly want to be"**

Unaware of her nor the others know that Kanda is still awake listening to Allen's voice. 'What a beautiful voice, an angels' voice.' He thought and went to his dreamland.

**"What I had behind my smile**

**Isn't really that worthwhile**

**Go ahead and laugh at me**

**What I always thought would be**

**It's something small**

**An appeal or a deal tell me what is**

**It I feel we're join us one holding**

**Back my cries us I drown in pointless lies**

**An apple, an apple, an apple, an apple,**

**That's falling from the crimson skies**

**It gets sweeter and sweeter and sweeter**

**And sweeter with each and every little bite**

**Longer and longer and longer still,**

**I wonder if this pain will heal**

**Can I do anything for you at all?"**

Just after the first chorus Allen already fall asleep and also went to her dreamland just like everyone else.

* * *

Kanda's dreamland

Kanda is standing at a middle of lavender flowers, "Where am I?" he ask. Then after a while off looking around he saw a trail of foot prints in front of him and he starts to follow it moving forward. Then he's on another clearing but this clearing are sakura surrounding it and its petals flying everywhere. When he look around he saw a person standing in the middle of the sakura's petals, that person had a silver hair 'Just like Allen.' He thought.

"Who are you?" he ask, the ask person turned around and it was Allen. This surprise Kanda though because Allen had a very genuinely smile unlike her fake smiles. "What are you doing here beansprout?" he ask again.

Allen sighed and said "It's Allen BaKanda, come here I want to show you something." She said extending her hand. Which Kanda accepted and they left the clearing, after 10 minutes of walking, they arrive at a pond that had a lotus flower. Kanda look at it then to Allen who had an amazement expression on her face.

"Ne Kanda, did you know that lotuses are my favorite flowers?" she turned around to look at him.

"No, I don't know anything about you." He replied.

Allen giggled "True, but you now know something about me, right? My favorite flower?"

Kanda nodded, she then look back at the pond, but after a while she look back at Kanda and they have been staring to each other in 10 minutes or so. When Allen was about to say something, Kanda saw a man, behind her raising his hands, trying to grab her. His eyes went slightly wide and he shout "ALLEN, BEHIND YOU!" But what surprise him is that Allen was smiling so genuinely. "You finally called me by my name. Thank you Kanda." And she was captured.

"DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN ALLEN?!" he shouted, 'Are you expecting this? DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?' he added in his mind, then saw that Allen had tears falling from her eyes then a slight nod like she was reading his mind because she mouth some words 'I am. I know.' Then the man who captured her starts moving backward with her along. "ALLENNN!" 'DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!' he shouted in his thought his feet rooted to the ground. "MOVE DAMN IT!"

"KANDA!" he look at Allen.

"FIND ME! IF YOU DID THEN HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM HIM KANDA! SAVE ME FROM THE DARKNESS!" Those were the last words he heard from her before her and her capturer jump at the pond. Leaving Kanda alone, to fell down to his knees and shout "AALLLLEEEEEEENNNNN!" Then everything went black.

* * *

He woke up by the noise. He look around saw the others surrounding Allen, who had her eyes shut with tears falling, both hands on both ears. Everyone including Toma tried to calm her by shaking her to wake up. When Kanda saw this he was suddenly bothered by his dream, fearing that she will disappeared he pulled Allen to his chest and embrace her with all his might, not caring that the others are looking at them with wide eyes nor the trio grinning like crazy. What he care right now is for Allen to stop crying and wake up so that he can see those beautiful silver eyes he admired the most. After a few seconds Allen is now fully relaxed.

* * *

Allen's dreamland

Allen look around her. She was at a very familiar place, her favorite place as well; the circus. Then someone hold her left hand she look at the person and it was her father Mana, she look at herself she was back being a 9 years old and her reddish brown hair; her natural color and it was a waist long haired.

"Come on Allen, your uncle Neah is already inside." Mana stated.

"Hai!" she said happily, can't wait to see her favorite uncle. Then went towards at a huge tent where a man is standing.

"Uncle!"

"Brother!" Mana and Allen shout at the same time.

"MANA!" Neah shout back and look down and saw Allen smiling widely at him he then exclaimed "ALLLEEEENNN! MY BEAUTIFUL, DARLING NIECE!" he hug her with all his might. Allen squeaked "U-uncle ca-can't breathe!" she stuttered.

"Sorry, sorry can't resist it. You're soooo cute!" he exclaimed again while petting Allen who pouted.

"Anyway let's go inside." Mana suggested. They then went inside the circus to see some tricks that amaze them.

30 minutes later, all of them are outside the huge tent to go home.

"Are you sure you don't like to go to the café uncle?" Allen ask.

"Sorry darling, I'm busy I just skip few hours of my work to spend with you, but I promised to go there and let you serve me my favorite coffee next time." Neah stated.

"Take care Neah." Mana requested for his safety.

"You too, brother." Neah kiss Mana on his cheek while, kissed Allen on both sides.

"Bye-bye!" Allen and Mana waved at him and Neah wave back.

"Come on Allen. Let's go home." Mana extended his hand and Allen reach to it. They walk towards their home which is just a 30 minutes' walk. However, on the halfway towards their home something terrible happen. A car was heading straight at them at a full speed, Allen who was the one supposed to get hit was push out of the way, and Mana took her place, he got hit and the car hit the pole but didn't exploded. Mana body was on the ground with his pool of blood. Fearing the worst Allen crawled towards him and shook him gently.

"M-Mana?" she ask "W-wake up Mana! Mana!" she cried, Mana grab her wrist and said

"A-Allen no matter what happen keep walking,"

"NO! MANA, DON'T DIE!"

"Keep walking Allen! And Neah!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME AND UNCLE ALONE!" She pleaded.

"I'm…. always ….. by your….. side." Then he died.

"MA-MANA, NO, NO! THIS IS A LIE! IT'S A LIE! DON'T DIE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" She shout. The driver of the car fortunately survive only got a wound flowing from his head. But he doesn't look like surprise nor feel guilty but rather happy, grinning from ear to ear. Allen look at him with slight wide eyes tears still flowing. The man pulled out a knife and went forward, towards Allen.

"Too bad right little girl. That I have to kill you by my hands." The man stated "I was expecting to have Mana Walker killed by my hands and have you hit by the car. Looks like there's a turn of event." He was in front of Allen his knife gleaming.

"No, no don't come near me…" Allen pleaded her voice was already cracked by crying or shouting. But the man ignored her pleads. He shot a hand and grabbed Allen by her dress lifting her bit so that their faces are leveled. The man look straight at Allen's fearful eyes, he then start to laugh.

"Little girl if you're the one who got hit you wouldn't feel this pain but Mana, either he will survived and grief on about your death or die from my ways of killing him. But its looks like you will suffer." He stated.

"W-who are you?" Allen asks fearfully.

"Well like its matters but since you're going to die – I'm still going to kill even though I said that you will suffer; no you will not suffer on grief but SUFFER ON PAIN!" he laugh darkly making Allen trembled and almost tried to struggled. Almost if it weren't for the knife pointing her.

"Who are you?" Allen ask again.

"Fine, since you'll die anyway I'll tell you my name." he started he raise his hand the one holding the knife and put it on Allen's left forehead above her left eyebrow. He starts to draw a slanting line and Allen cried and scream.

"I'm" he create another slanting line facing the first one

"Malcom" he creates another this time going down.

"C." he creates a horizontal line after the other.

"Leverier." he creates another and finish and turns out to be a star.

Allen cried and cried until her throat is sore. Then Leverier created a line down straight to Allen's from the tip of her upside down pentacle to her cheek. When he was half way to her cheek he creates a horizontal line from it to her left and slice it down slantingly. Allen cried and hiss in pain because of her tears going down to her injury that was on her cheek. The man look at his work and grinned from ear to ear.

"Now that my art work is done it's time to kill you." He stated, he pinned Allen to the ground, pinned her by her throat he raise his another hand the one which holds a knife into the air. He shouted

"DIE!" when he was about to dive the knife through Allen's heart he pause because of the voice venomously saying.

"NOT THIS TIME BASTARD HEBI LEVERIIIIEEERRRRR!" after hearing it he immediately plan to continue to drive his knife to Allen but was stopped again because…

BANG! Leverier was shot at the shoulder, he spun around the back and saw a man with a red long haired on his back and a half mask covering his right side of the face. And a small rifle at his hand which is still smoking from the shot he did he is also biting a cigarette on his mouth. Behind him was Neah and the police who had their guns pointed at him kneeling on one knee. Allen tilt her head on the right side her eyes went wide because of the recognition she had on the red haired man. The said person as well as Neah look down and their eyes went wide seeing Mana's dead body lying and Allen as well lying down a feet away from Mana and her left side bleeding left eyes' close and tears streaming.

"U-uncle Cross." She called crying her two uncle's look at her with pained expression and Neah start to cried. Leverier starts back away but stop hearing the very dark words of Neah.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING HEBI?" He ask very darkly "RUNNING AWAY I SEE," He stated moving forward with Cross on his side

"YOU SHOULDN'T HARM MY FAMILY, ESPECIALLY MANA AND ALLEN!" He roared fully on rage to kill but before he could attack Cross hold his right shoulder with his free hand, head down but a murderous aura appeared.

"Go tend to Allen Neah." He ordered. Neah apparently was clever enough to know that Cross shouldn't be disobey when his angry. Neah look at Allen went towards her, tears flowing from his eyes. When he was a 10 feet away he stopped because Leverier suddenly put his uninjured left arm with the knife put it on Allen's neck. Leverier smirk seeing the fear expression of Neah. Cross still had his head down the police remained still, fearing that if they moved, Allen might get killed. Remember the police first priority is the people's safety.

"Fearing to lose this girl too, Neah? Then ordered your police to stand back and let me leave!" Leverier ordered. Neah grit his teeth look at Leverier hatred bubbling inside him. The said man look at Allen and smirked 'How about adding a little show' he thought. Putting the knife just below Allen's left eye. He look at Neah who had his eyes widen and tears falling, he grinned then he slashed that spot. Causing Allen to scream and cried, Neah to shout her name, the police to starts standing and Cross to raise his head and eye full of rage and hatred he raise his gun and fired again on the left arm.

"I SAID NOT THIS TIME BASTARD!" Cross shouted with rage. When Leverier fell down the police immediately captured him and got arrested.

"You're arrested for killing 30 people and attempting murder mate." A police stated through his gritted teeth. The ambulance arrive a few second after and then they immediately put Mana at the stretcher although they know its' too late already, they also put Allen at the stretcher. Neah and Cross look at her, they were crying, both Neah and Cross.

"Allen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Neah apologize running on Allen's side while she was being brought to the ambulance Cross also apologize stroking her hair. Allen was still crying despise the comfort they gave.

"I'm sorry sir but don't let her speak yet her throat is still sore." An aider stated – while they bring Allen to the ambulance - seeing the fearful look of the two that Allen didn't reply. Neah nodded while Cross keep stroking Allen's hair.

"I'm sorry Allen, so sorry. If I went together with you. Mana would still be alive." He apologize. He was about to continue but Cross interrupted.

"No brat, if I arrive their earlier none of this happen. I can always call you after. I'm sorry Allen." Cross stated with a tearful expression, Neah then denied it they were about to bickered but stop, because a small warm hand was on their they look at Allen who smiled warmly at them. They understand its meaning that it wasn't their fault. They cried, hugging her while they were riding at the ambulance – they arrive inside when they were still apologizing to Allen- still seeing their painful expression she cried as well before everything went black.

* * *

Allen bolt awake from her nightmare a few minutes after she was relaxed. She look around to see the other look at her with a worried expression. She then notice that she was looking at them sideways and heard a heartbeat. She look up and notice that she was at Kanda chest and Kanda was hugging her. When Kanda felt that Allen shifted, he look down to see Allen looking at him. He slowly retract his embrace. Allen was about to hug him again but was stop, because she turned around and her back touch well-chest muscled. Kanda was doing a back hug. She look at the others and was immediately interrogated. They ignored Kanda or they were afraid, that if they comment mugen will be on their neck and Kanda ignored them as well hiding his face with his bangs so that they couldn't see the pink tint on his cheek.

"Allen-cho please tell me it's not what I thought it was-cho?" Chomesuke asks worriedly for her cousin and Allen nod.

"That bastard!" Lenalee roared "WHY DID WE REJECTED YOUR OFFER TO US WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WANT US TO COME?!" Allen pointed at her then at Komui and Chomesuke they look at each other and bow their heads and said in unison "Right because we don't want to be a burden from you because you already help us." Allen nodded smiling. The others exchange a well knowing glance.

Lavi and Kanda ask in unison "Who's that bastard you're talking about?" the others gave them a sad sideways glance and whispered "Malcolm C. Leverier." Kanda growled and Lavi hiss. They heard that Leverier was a crazy mad man that killed 30 people and 1 attempting murder when they were still in high school. But they didn't expect that Allen was involved with that man. Lavi was about to ask something but stop, when Allen stand and went to the front and was looking for something.

"I'll continue my drive young master." Toma stated, sitting at the driver Allen nod apparently they already had 3 hours left before they arrive at the vacation house. They all look at Allen, then at each other, then at Kanda and Lavi.

"Don't ask a thing yet." Komui stated.

"We know you two want to know something." Reever continued when the two look confuse. Lavi was about to open his mouth but Jerry interrupted.

"Unfortunately, we don't want to answer some question right now."

"Why?" Kanda ask very quickly. They all look at Allen who found a cassette disk she was looking and put it on the cassette.

"Allen is still broken again because of the nightmare- no memory she had dream." Johnny stated.

"No you're wrong." Fou denied.

"Allen was broken on the day Malcolm got involved in her life." Bak said.

"Yes, also because of what that man did on the year we, juniors got hired." Rhofa agreed. Kanda and Lavi look at each other.

"Look, it's a family matter you'll know when Allen is ready." Lenalee stated.

"Yes-cho, wait for Allen to say it to you, gave us the order to tell you or uncle and father's said so-cho." Chomesuke agreed. All of them nodded understanding that it's very much private

Then they notice a music was playing they look at the front and saw Allen sitting at the chair behind Toma's driver seat looking at the window and had a lost expression on her face.

"What song is this?" Lavi ask when they heard the music of a piano being played

"'You are my love.' it was created by our singer." they replied, just on cue the lyrics start playing that Allen sing along with. They then took their sits and listened.

"**Ame ni nureta hoho**

**Wa namida no nioi**

**Ga shita yasashii**

**Manazashi no tabibito….**

"Keep quiet for now okay Lavi-san Kanda-san." Miranda requested receiving a nod the other say thank for their understanding. They all sigh with relief because the two understand better than the others.

**Shizuka ni hibiiteru**

**Natsuka ga shii ongaku**

**Omoida senai kioku samayou…**

**Yume wa tobitatso no**

**Chiisana tsubasa de**

**Omio no kenai basho made**

**Futari de…**

**Tooi umi wo sora wo koete ne**

**Kurai yoro no nakade watashi wo terashiteru**

**Yasashi manazashi no**

**Anata ni... aitai…"**

Allen look at them and they were shock to see a trail of tears falling from his right eye which was hidden from the view. She smiled at them and declared "LUNCH TIME!" the other laugh because their stomach growled agreeing and saw Allen look at the window again and had a sad smile on her face. 'Mana I'm sorry but, please protect me from the man the others feared the most who did it to me on the year the juniors got hired. I love you father.' Allen thought in her mind and look at the other and gave them a fake smile.

"Well, let's eat!" Komui declared and the others including Toma who stopped driving because Allen threaten him to. 'I hope this Christmas break will end well.' All of them thought including Kanda, Lavi and Toma who is serving the Walker family for 15 years…

CHAPTER 8: GOING TO THE VACATION HOUSE AND THE DREAMS. –end

* * *

**How was this chapter? Oh please review I kind of got worried that my work is bad. No not because that there weren't reviews but because my classmates said so they're so mean. Wouldn't let the school loner alone. –Sigh- I appreciate any review coming from you and thank you so much bye…. Sane. Allen out be back in a month or 3 weeks bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE ARRIVAL AND EVENTS AT THE MANSION

Peaceful. Peaceful silence was on the bus. Kanda would mentally celebrate for this kind of silence if it weren't for Allen who is still looking at the sceneries they pass by with a lost expression.

'What did that dream meant? And what was Leverrier's connection to Allen? Why and how was he involved in her life?' that was the questions running in his mind.

Right after they finish eating their lunch none of them talk. However, it was pretty obvious they want to say something but couldn't because they don't know if it would lift the mood or making it worse. They are always looking at the window, anywhere than Allen. They couldn't even make a comment of the wonderful sceneries they pass, everything they saw was white, Mountains covered with snow, every time the sun rays hit it they would sparkle like diamonds was thrown at that place.

Kanda glance at Allen, again like for the nth time.

'Damn! How many hours left?! I can bear it to watch Moyashi's expression, no smile just blank.' He thought.

Ring, ring, ring,

A phone call was heard they all look at Allen expecting that it was her phone who rung, but Allen was looking at the front where Toma answered the call.

"Yes, this is Toma." He stated waiting for the other line to speak and a little "Okay sir." He then left the phone hanging and put the speaker on. "It's on speaker, sir." He said.

"AAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN! HOW IS MY DARLING NEPHEW?!" The other line shouted (Guess who? ) the others jump and covered their own ears from the shout excluding Kanda who had a vein pop on his forehead. 'So much for a peaceful silence.' He thought, while the others thought 'Geez, I think I should let my ears be checked.' Then they heard a laughter they look at its source to see Allen and Chomesuke laughing at their reactions, the others smiled 'At least he knows how to lift the mood.' Except for Kanda and Lavi.

"Mou, hahahahahah you don't have to shout like that uncle." Allen laughed.

"Well, its look like his just excited-cho." Chomesuke guessed. Then there was silence again. "Cho?"

"SACHIIII! HOW IS MY DARLING NIECE?!" Chomesuke yelp

"CHO! You scared it the hell out of me-cho!"

"Hahahahah sorry, sorry."

"What makes you call us?" Allen asks. Then silence again. Allen sigh as well as the others "Fine, what makes you call us uncle Neah?" Allen asks again this time with her uncle's name.

"Well, my nephew I can't wait for your arrival here!" Neah delightfully answered.

"Sometimes I wonder if you hit or bump your head again with a wall, a rock, a boulder or something, when you were calling at us or delightfully answering -which it always happen.-Sigh- What did you bump into this time?" Allen stated with a dull expression.

"Why are saying and asking like that my nephew?" Neah asks.

"Because-cho you didn't answer when Allen didn't mention your name-cho which always a result of you going to the hospital-cho so we think of a theory if you won't say something you got your head hit or bump into a wall-cho." Sachiko replied the others who knew him nodded in agreement.

"But of course! If you wouldn't say my name I sometimes wonder if you have forgotten about me already! I can't bear that! The two of you always work and you only call me twice a week! And also I always get hit with a wall because of my excitement on calling and talking to you my dear!" Neah wailed on the other line. They shakes their heads while Kanda and Lavi look dumbfounded.

Allen sigh again "That was enough uncle than to not to call you. And _please _stop getting excited when we're talking to you so that you wouldn't hit your head onto something. Last year when I called you, you got your head smash at the boulder because of your excitements which irritates the hell out of Uncle Cross and got yourself in coma for a whole month, which make Uncle Cross even more angry because he have to take care of your company while in your in that state –Sigh- he even complain it to me on the phone. "That idiot Neah getting excited just because you called us, then irritates the sh*t out of me saying 'IT'S ALLEN MY FVORITE NEPHEW!', and making me smash his head at the boulder on the park -where we were sitting at- because I snap at his excitement, and smash his head hard enough. Which, put him into coma and me doing his work and all of that sh*t –Groan- I don't even want to work with this sh*t or any kind of working at all. Isn't that why I gave the café to you Allen? So I can go travel and womanize around the world? –and keep it a secret from Anita because I'm doom if she knew about it- SO ALLEN COME HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS SH*T THAT YOUR STUPID, OBSESSIVE, NEPHEW-COMPLEX, OF AN UNCLE GAVE TO ME!"" Allen stated remembering the statement cross told her when Neah was in coma, of course changing the niece into nephew mimicking Cross voice.

"He ordered to me which I have no choice to but agree because knowing him he will absolutely make your company go bankrupt because of buying some expensive wines and all. –Sigh- which I _was_ right after all and only prayed for you, to get better so that I won't get any more head ache and all. –I swear it will be the last time I'll manage your company-. Maybe we should stop calling you so that you wouldn't hit your head again or worse smash into it that sounds a good idea so that nothing will happen to you. Do you want us to?" she suggested.

'Wow, that's the longest statement I heard coming from Allen.' They all thought but on Toma adding a 'miss' before Allen's name.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! AND CROSSS IS JUST EXAG-" he cried but Allen cut him.

"Then stop complaining." She stated "Anyway, are you staying with us, Neah?" she asks.

"Why yes! I heard that you got two new employees and this time they're both MALES! I need to make sure that none of them are an octopus! NONE!" Neah cried, the others stared at the phone with slight wide eyes even Toma have his eyes widen a bit. Then they burst to laughter except for Kanda who just chuckled, Toma smiled and its Neah turn to be dumbfounded on the other side.

"Octopus?" Allen laugh "No way uncle! Hahahahahah there is absolutely no way that Kanda here would be an octopus. Ah, well maybe except for Lavi because I'm pretty sure he would shout 'STRIKE!' at the girls this Christmas Eve hahahahahahahah." She stated between her laughter, while the others laugh so much that their stomach hurt.

"Eh! There will be?" Neah exclaimed.

"OI." Kanda called darkly and a dark aura surround him, all of them stop and sweat drop except for Allen and Neah.

"Yes, BaKanda?"

"Who said that I'm an octopus? I wouldn't touch any of you. ESPECIALLY YOU BAKA MOYASHI! I'M NOT A GAY!" He stated.

Allen chuckled "I didn't say you're an octopus, what I said that there is 'ABSOLUTELY NO WAY' that **BAKANDA** is an octopus, except for Lavi and so on. You're exaggerating very much BaKanda!" Allen laugh emphasizing the major line, while Kanda remained silent 'Shit! I got carried away I just don't want them to know that I love the Moyashi! I can't even let them know that I'm a gay or just realize it! Shit!' Kanda shout in his mind at the same time Lavi exclaimed.

"EHH! Me an octopus? Allen how could you say that?" Allen just smile at him then something hit her, she immediately stand up which surprise the others, she look at Chomesuke and with wide eyes

'Oh no! Neah isn't talking I got a bad feeling about this!' she thought.

"OI." The other line said darkly which make all of them to shudder by the very, very dark called. "Who do you think you are to call my nephew A. BAKA. MOYASHI?" Neah ask in a murderous voice. The others panicked, 'Shit Neah is already on his niece/nephew-complex!' they thought except for Lavi and Kanda who remained frozen. Allen look at the window and she thought. 'Hope this work.'

"Uncle Neah, calm down okay we're about to arrive!" she stated

"EHH? OH! You're right I can see you from here! See you then Allen, Sachiko, Everyone!" Neah said and the line was cut the others sigh with relief.

"Next time BaKanda don't over react." Allen suggested

"What was that Moyashi?"

"Don't over react and its Allen she-male."

"Old man."

"Ponytail."

"Beansprout"

"Idiot Kanda." They look at each other and there was a spark between them and glared. The rest sigh at the scene "Here they go again." They whispered. After a while they were in front a grilled style gate that is 17 meter long and wide enough for the bus to enter. A minute later.

"Master Allen I'm going to need your help." Toma stated looking troubled. They all look at him and Allen went to him, breaking the tension

"What is it Toma?" she asks eyeing the gate in front of them.

"I can't open the gate, young mist-master." He answer, Allen glance at him and whispered. "You almost got slipped Toma." He nodded "Yes young master I'm sorry." He whispered back.

"Anyway, you can't open the gate? Are you sure Toma? There isn't a mistake on the code you put?" she asks.

"Yes master. I put the number code correctly but it would reject it." He explained pressing some numbers on the password keypad on the left side of his arm chair. And it was flashing red after he press 'enter'. "I even tried my I.D but it still won't work." He entered his I.D but it was flashing red too.

"That's weird, we're only 200 meters away from the front door of the mansion so it should reach the security code." She said looking at the mansion in front of them. "Hmmmm…. I'll ask Neah about this." Allen said dialing Neah's number on her phone. The others look at Allen and then on their surroundings. 'I got a bad feeling about this.' They all thought.

"Hello Neah?" she started "Yeah where at the gate, but it won't open and it didn't even budge….. Yes Toma entered the right code, he even entered his I.D but nothing happen. You didn't change the code did you?" she explained waiting for the answer "No? That's weird, I'll try to open it with the thumbprint scanner…. Yes I'll be careful. I'll call you again if it still won't budge…. Bye" she shut her phone she look at the others.

"I'll go to the gate and try to open it with the scanner." She explained, the others nodded.

"Cho I'll go with you-cho." Sachiko suggested Allen nodded.

"I'm coming too." Lenalee and Lavi said in unison. Again Allen nodded, giving them their sweater. They went to the door and saw Kanda their crossed arm. They look at him with confuse look.

'When did he get there?' they thought.

"What? Do you think I'll stay inside with those idiots? I don't think so." Allen smiled at him while the trio grinned, then a dark blue sweater was shoved in front of him and saw Allen giving it to him.

"Don't want you to a catch cold." She said Kanda grunt wearing it immediately. They went outside then forward and stop in front of the right pillar of the gate which is 18 meter long, they saw a thumbprint scanner below a tiny roof on the pillar, and its level is the same with Allen's height.

"What's with the little roof?" Lavi ask

"It's for the scanner to never get wet when it rain or be covered in snow when it's snowing." Allen replied, turning it on.

"Why is it off?" Kanda ask raising an eyebrow.

"It just for emergency use only. Although it's not necessary to use it because we have a password keypad on the bus. Is the password keypad broken Allen?" Lenalee answered and ask looking at Allen who remove her glove on her right hand and had her right thumb scanned. (A/N: sorry I forgot that Allen needs to wear glove so that she can hide her red left Arm.). When it was fully scanned the gate open and the bus move forward stopping on their left side. Lenalee look at Allen who shrug.

"Don't know Lenalee but I don't like this." She said to Lenalee who nodded, they move forward to the door of the bus. Sachiko first followed by Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen was the last one to enter. They didn't notice a shadow of a man behind the woods who is standing 55 meters away from Allen right side when she still standing at the gate pillar getting her thumb scanned. The man smirked.

"You'll be mine." He stated when the wind blew pass him and the wind went towards the bus. The wind went pass Allen who immediately spun around back to look at the woods where the wind came from she look at the place where the man was standing earlier but didn't see him. Allen look around 'I'm pretty sure I heard something and that someone's watching me just now.' she stated in her mind she then started to shiver "I know that watch quite well." she said out loud. The other look at Allen who is still looking around hugging her sweater tightly.

"Allen?" They called, Allen look at them then immediately went inside but they didn't miss the fearful she had when she look at them. Toma noticing the reaction of his young mistress, immediately close the door and drove inside closing the gate again with the keypad, they look at Allen who dialed her phone and her hands trembling.

"Hello N-Neah." Allen stuttered "Yeah, I-I open the g-gate a-a-already we're on o-our w-way ….. I'll tell you some details later bye." She immediately shut her phone.

"Allen?" Lenalee asks Allen just shake her head stating that she doesn't want to talk about it. The others took their sit and look at Allen with a worried expression. Kanda look at his Moyashi hands itching to hug her. 'DAMN!' Kanda was about to say something but Toma stated

"Master Allen we've arrived." Allen nodded they all took their luggage and went outside. When Lavi step outside he look around and had his mouth gaping. Examining the mansion which is a 4-stories mansion, a veranda on each room, and a yard that is big as an international airport 3 times larger and a mountain range for skiing. Allen look at him and chuckled, turned around to face him and her back facing the door.

"Lavi a fly is going to enter your mouth if you don't close your mouth." She stated and didn't notice the door opened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lavi shout.

"NO CURSING HERE I DON'T WANT MY NEPHEW TO BE TAINTED!" a very familiar voice yelled, they all look at Allen where a man who wear a tuxedo and had a curly hair covering Allen's ears.

"Neah, you're over reacting again." Allen stated,

"Nope-cho he's just being over protective again-cho." Sachiko sated as well, cowering behind Lenalee.

"SACHI!" Neah runs toward her and hug her.

"C-cho! ... Can't… can't breathe …..Cho!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologize. "Amaze by the surroundings lad?" he ask to Kanda who is behind them and was looking around but stop when Neah talk to him.

"Uncle Neah how are you?" Allen asks.

"I'm fine my Allen dearest!" he delightfully said "So are these two you're new members?" he ask. Allen nodded.

"The red head is Lavi bookman junior, while the other is Kanda yuu." She introduce.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lavi stated Kanda just grunt

"Same here. Since you're new, I'll tell you something," Neah stated "Never curse in front of Allen or you'll see hell earlier than you expected." He finished very, very darkly. That made all of them bullet sweat dropped. As in all of them.

"H-h-hai" Lavi stuttered.

"Good." was Neah replied he look at the others and starts to greet them saying 'Hi_ how are you? You've change a bit.' And so on which they all sweat drop until he remembered something.

"Oh yeah I didn't finish what I said earlier." He started very darkly again "Who was that person who called Allen a baka Moyashi?" he ask

'Shit!' was on everyone's mind especially Kanda.

"It was a Japan language so it must be a Japanese and I recognized only one person who is a Japanese here." He slowly look at Kanda and grinned.

"Kanda Yuu, did you call my nephew a baka Moyashi?" he slowly went towards Kanda who back away and put his hand on mugen hilt which was residing on his waist the whole time.

"Kanda-san tell me, are you the one who—"

BANG! SPLAT!

Neah face planted on the snow just 2 feet away from Kanda who look up and saw Allen petting Timcanpy like it did a marvelous thing. Neah immediately rose up and run toward Allen and cling to her like Komui did to Lenalee.

"Nooooooooo! Allen how could you order Tim to do that to me?!" he wailed this time Allen raised her hand and

SMACK!

She hit Neah again. "Come on all of you get inside." she ordered dragging a protesting Neah by the back of his collar. When they all entered, they saw Neah straightening his a clothes and Allen who is shaking her head tsk-ing.

"I'm sorry I forgot to properly introduce myself to the freshmen I'm Neah Walker. Foster uncle of Allen and Chomesuke. And the youngest brother of Mana Walker and my adopted big brother Cross Marian. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Neah stated after fully arranging his clothes.

'Wow at first his like a child now his a gentleman? Are there more crazy relative does Allen and Sachiko have?' Lavi thought.

"Well I've already assigned you to a room. Here are the keys." Neah gave them their keys to their assigned rooms. "As you can see there are written on the keys, if you find the same thing written on the door it's your room." He finished.

These are what was written:

Allen- special child 1

Chomesuke- special female 1

Lenalee- female 1

Fou- female 2

Rhofa- female 3

Miranda- female 4

Kanda-special male 1

Lavi-male 1

Jhonny- male 2

Bak- male 3

Komui- male 4

Reever- male 5

Krory- male 6

Jerry- male 7

Whong- male 8

"Hey! How come Yuu-chan got special male 1?" Lavi whined that Kanda is different from him and the others.

"Because Anita called me that someone named Kanda Yuu promise her to protect Allen, so his room needs to be near Allen's. Any more questions?" Neah look at them but notice that they weren't paying attention at him but at Kanda, who look away with a slight blush on his cheek.

"Oooooohhhhhh~~ is yuu-chan blushing?" Lavi ask teasingly. Kanda glared at him very darkly that made Lavi sweat drop, he said.

"I TOLD YOU DO NOT CALL ME BY MY NAME…" when his hand was about to grab mugen's hilt, Allen called him.

"Hey Kanda," earning Kanda's attention as well as the others she continued, "Thanks, for doing this." She then smiled a very beautiful smile like an angel who just recovered her broken wings. That made all of males, even the few females who didn't know that Allen is a girl blush never saw a smile like that in their life. Kanda remained silent staring at her, mesmerized by her smile. 'If only you would smile like that always.' he thought. Seeing their reaction Neah immediately turn into his nie-ce-com-plex-mo-de.

"NNNNOOOOOOO! ALLLENNN YOU MUSTN'T GAVE THAT BEAUTIFUL, ANGELIC SMILE TO THEM! IT'S WAS RESERVED AND SUPPOSE TO BE FOR ME, MANA, SACHIKO, CROSS AND YOUR LOVER!" He exclaimed clinging to Allen.

"Forgave me uncle for what I'm about to do." Allen apologize with a sighed.

"Eh? What do you mean Allen?" Neah ask worried or rather afraid what Allen might do. Allen slowly retract Neah's hand from her legs and went around to his back. Note: Allen back was facing the open door earlier, and now Neah is facing it. Allen raise her left leg sideways and~

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SPLAT!

Allen kicked Neah's back and then he landed on a pile of snow outside. The rest sweat drop while Kanda smirked 'Heh, so the sprout is strong.'

"Toma get me some ice pack and bring it to the library, the rest of you retreat to your rooms." Allen ordered going outside to help Neah. They immediately scrambled and complied.

* * *

Outside

Neah groan sitting up "That hurt." He complained then a shadow was hovering over him he look at the back to see Allen standing behind him and having an apologetic look.

"Sorry uncle, you're over reacting again." Allen apologize extending her gloved hand to help Neah stand up.

"Why can't I my lovely niece?" Neah ask accepting her gloved hand and put his arm around her neck.

"Because Chomesuke might get jealous." She replied putting an arm around Neah's back waist and they walk towards inside the house.

"Nope she won't because she understand this." After a while of silence.

"Uncle do me a favor, Can you please stop being protective over me?" Allen requested. She look at Neah and saw his very angry, murderous expression.

"You think after what you've been through when you were young, I'll do the same thing I did? Working only non-stop, and having a few hours to spend time with you or didn't even had a chance calling you? I don't think so!" he shout. Allen sighed close the front door when they were inside, then they proceeded to the library. She thought Neah is finish with his protest because of his silence, but she's wrong because he continue when they arrived at the library.

"Uncle that was in the past. Please just stop?" Allen pleaded, helping Neah to sit while she sat beside him.

"NO! Do you think I'll forget what Leverier did to you?! Killing Mana in front of you? You were in trauma for 7 months because of him! Never smiling, having a lost, lost expression! Even if he was justified to spend his whole life on the prison I will never forgive him! And do you think I can forget what-" Neah roared but was cut by Allen who yelled

"STOP! Don't mention his name or what he did to me! I want to forget it! To forget the past! To forget what he did! But how can I? If you are so protective over me, worried over me that it'll make me remember everything that happen because of you blaming yourselves for it! Always saying sorry that you weren't there when-" she stop and buried her heads on her gloved hands and cried. Neah seeing the painful expression of his niece, he immediately regret what he said, bit his lower lip and hug her.

"I'm sorry Allen. I just don't want to lose you okay? You're my favorite niece and we promise on Mana's grave that we'll protect you okay?" he apologize, Allen nodded but still sobbing. Neah immediately change the subject. "Anyway are there new people who knew about you're gender or the stuff we hid as a secret?" he ask

"No uncle none." She replied weakly. "Speaking of gender you knew very well on when to call me nephew or niece." She look at him and she wipe her tears.

"Of course I'm very much careful on my words."

"Really?" she ask giving Neah an 'I'm-so-not-believing-you' look Neah sweat drop 'She can absolutely read my mind'. Then there was a knock and Toma went inside holding an ice bag.

"Here it is Mistress Allen."

"Thanks Toma. But don't leave yet we still have thing to discuss." Allen said holding the ice bag Toma brought, who nodded. Neah then point a chair for Toma to sit.

"Let me see it uncle." Allen stated, while Neah whined in pained lifting his the back of tuxedo.

"Since when did you became so strong? Please don't tell that my back bone is broken because—AAAAHHHH!" he shout when Allen press the ice bag on Neah's back. HARD.

"Nope I'm not! Your bones are just weak." She press the ice bag again, this time a little bit gentler.

"Hey! I always drink milk you know!" Neah complain.

"Milk? What are you five years old?" Allen ask jokingly.

"I'm not a five years old!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" they laugh while Toma chuckled. Then Allen put the ice bag at the table.

"Now about the gate." She stated seriously the other two narrowed their eyes and went to their secret discussion.

* * *

The others

"Ne, Chome" Lavi stated while they were heading to their rooms Sachiko leading the way.

"Yes-cho?"

"How come Neah cling to Allen like Komui did to Lenalee-"

"HEY!" Komui yelled.

"- while he didn't cling to you?" he ask, the others paused in their tracks and Chomesuke look at him and gave him a very sad smile.

"Because-cho, Allen needs it-cho. After the incident with Leverrier, Allen's hair turn white from the shock or trauma while he was still staying at the hospital-cho. And he didn't talk to us nor smiled at us for 7 months. Always had a blank expression and a distance look on his face, so uncle decides then to never let Allen all by himself and let him laugh at all-time even its meaning is to cling to him, babysitting him or hugging him like he'll disappeared if we loosen it or when we look back at him if he is behind us-cho. And even if we have to pretend that the smiles he gave us are real even though its fake-cho." The rest nod. "And also because of the incident 3 years ago." Lenalee added although it was just a whispered, none of them heard it though.

"It must be serious on what Leverier did to Allen that cause you guys to be like this." Lavi guessed receiving a nod, he glance at Kanda and notice that his listening on what Chomesuke was saying.

'There's more than what Sachiko explained Kanda, Lavi, juniors.' The seniors thought

After a while they arrive at the room quarters and they found their rooms easily. On the right side of the hallway was Kanda and the females room was found. Kanda's room is located on the left side of Allen's room, on the right side of Allen's room is where Chomesuke's room located. Then next to Sachiko is Lenalee, Fou, and Rhofa and lastly is Miranda's room. In front of Lenalee's room is Lavi's room then Jhonny, Bak, Komui, Reever Jerry, Krory and lastly is Whong's room.

"It's been a long day why don't we rest for a while?" Komui ask then the other nodded. They all entered their room and was amaze by the output.

'Did Neah change the output?' the old employees thought while, Lavi and Kanda remained frozen on their door can't believe their seeing.

"Uh guys, is this the right room?" Lavi ask and Lenalee poke her head outside her door and answered.

"Of course, however the special rooms are different from us go see Kanda's room to see what I meant, it's still wide open." Lenalee point to Kanda's door and Lavi went to look and jaw dropped to the floor not believing everything.

The rooms of the non-special had the following:

King size bed, wardrobe with a mirror, a bathroom, a wall clock and a human sized mirror and a huge widow with a veranda. They also had a 75 inch TV.

The special room had the following:

King size bed, wardrobe, a bathroom, a human sized mirror, a chandelier, computer, a digital wall clock and also a big TV screen on the wall facing the bed and a huge window with a veranda.

"Y-yuu-chan can we exchange our rooms?" Lavi asks. Kanda look at him and glared.

'The hell I'll exchange rooms with you! I want to be close to my Moyashi!' what Kanda wanted to say, however he just say.

"OUT." And kick Lavi out of the room and slam the door, Chomesuke and Lenalee poke their heads outside and grinned. "GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Komui shouted inside his room the trio then scramble to get inside. After a while, they went to their beds and sleep. But Kanda didn't, he just arrange his clothes and put it in his wardrobe. After doing it which is 58 minutes, he lay on his bed and put an arm over his eyes and thought about everything that had happen.

"There are a lot of things I don't know about you Moyashi. But the more I stay near the seniors I learn more about you. If there's something that they're afraid then I promise I'll protect you, I promise." Kanda swear and look at his digital wall clock and read 3:18. "Might as well explore this mansion." He walk outside of his room. He walk the mansion for 15 minutes until he arrived at the library.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping lad?" Neah asks from behind startling Kanda who is about to open the door. Kanda look around back and glared at him. Neah sweat drop "Sorry, sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"Hn." Neah look at him up and down, and grinned.

"Rude are we not? Well I like people who are a bit rude."

"Yeah? What about it?" Kanda ask out of interest.

"I allow you to marry Allen!" Neah said happily. This made Kanda choke and speechless.

"I'm not a gay!" he shout, after recovering. 'Although I am.'

"Shhhh. You'll wake him up." Neah whispered pointing at the door of the library. They went inside to see Allen sleeping, arms crossed at the table and her head resting in her arms. They quietly went to her. Neah move some of Allen's hair away from her close eyes and whispered to Kanda.

"Like an angel isn't he?" Neah look at Kanda who nodded. "There's two thing I hate though." He stated earning Kanda's attention 'I might learn more about the Moyashi this time.' Kanda thought.

"What is it?" he asks.

"The first thing I hate is his real parents who abandon him somewhere in the streets of London. And the second thing is his an angel to us yet why does he have to suffered too much? I hate the fate plan for him."

'Beansprout parents abandon him? Furthermore he is also suffering? Why?' Kanda thought although the last part was ask out loud.

"Why?"

"Why you ask. Are you really that curios about him?" Neah ask Kanda nod. "Then… I'll tell you…." Kanda waited, very eager for the answer. "WHEN YOU MARRY HIM!" Neah exclaimed happily Kanda fell backward his leg are raised. He stand up and had a murderous aura around him.

"You… I said I'm not going to marry a BOY!" Kanda yelled Neah sweat drop 'Wow, he did really think that Allen's a boy.' He thought. Then they heard a groan. They look at Allen who is stretching and yawned.

"What the noise all about? Or rather who is making that noise?" she asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"NNNOOOO, Allen, my angel don't rub your sleepy eyes go back to sleep!" Neah wailed holding Allen's wrist.

Allen sighed "How can I? If there's noise around?" Neah froze he slowly look at Kanda and shout.

"YOU SHOULDN'T SHOUT LIKE THAT! MY ANGEL NEED HIS BEAUTY SLEEP!" A vein pop out from Kanda's head he gritted his teeth and shout back.

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME?! WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOUTED FIRST!" they glared at each other Allen sweat dropped 'Wow they're much more like a devil than me and BaKanda when we were fighting.' Allen compliment in her mind seeing the fire of hell in their background. 'Let's play shall we.'

"Uncle~" she called causing the two to stop glaring. They both look at her she continue. "Play it for me please."

"Of course, for my nephew I'll do anything!" he delightfully stated. He grab Allen's hand and went towards the door but they stop and turn around to look at Kanda.

"Are you coming Kanda?" she ask, Kanda nodded seeing the glare of Neah that had 'REJECT ALLEN AND YOU'LL SEE HELL SOON' look.

'Hell, I'm still going anyway without you giving me that looks of yours.' Kanda thought. Allen smiled and left the library.

After walking through the halls they arrive to another room. A music room.

"Why do you have a music room here?" Kanda ask.

"Oh that, my family here likes to listen on music especially Allen." Neah answered pointing at Allen who is touching the instruments displayed on the wall. Guitars, violins, all kinds of instruments.

"So what's with the instruments if it's just listening to music?" Kanda ask again following Allen with his eyes. Allen look at him.

"Are really that dumb Kanda?" Allen ask. A vein pop from Kanda's head.

"What was that baka Moyashi?" he gritted his teeth.

"Listening to music doesn't mean that you'll just listen. You can also play it. And it's Allen! BaKanda!" she retorted they glared at each other Neah sweat dropped 'they have forgotten that I'm still here didn't they?' he ask himself.

"Now, now you two let us not fight okay?" he ask Allen look at him and smile Kanda just grunt looking away. "Now Kanda why don't sit on that couch over there?" Neah pointed at the couch standing a few feet away in front of a white grand piano.

Neah sat at the small chair in front of the piano and press some few keys while Allen was standing at the side of the piano in front of Kanda who is sitting at the couch Neah suggested. Allen touched the side of the piano and Neah look at her and nodded.

"It's on tune dear." He said Allen nodded, he then began to play on the right tune Allen began to sing.

**"And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of sleep.**

**Among the ash gentle flames are starting to ignite.**

**First comes one then another**

**What comes out are many face that were once mine."**

Hearing Allen sung for the second time Kanda remain still memorizing the voice of his angle and notice that Allen looking at him smiling while singing and then look back to Neah.

**"Onto the earth it so gently slips through**

**Many dreams, many dreams**

**The night that those silver eyes were shaking**

**A being shined so bright a being that became you."**

During these lines Kanda remembered the times he look at the silver eyes of Allen when they were bickering, remembering that those silver eyes were filled with happiness.

**"No matter how fast the years would go by**

**Our prayers, let them return**

**To the earth which they belong**

**My prayers they will never cease to go on**

**Promise to show child how to love**

**With a kiss, seal the hands which you hold."**

The song end and there were a loud applaud they turned at the door to see the others who were sleeping this whole time.

"That was wonderful Allen, Neah." Lenalee praised them.

"Yes-cho. The wonderful duet of our family-cho." Sachiko agreed.

"Then how about the wonderful dancers of our family ne? Lenalee, Sachiko, everyone." Allen said then Neah began to play some music on the piano and they began to dance happily except of Allen who sat beside Kanda who's looking at her.

* * *

Two hours later

"Ara, its 5:30 already." Allen stated looking at the digital wall clock on the wall. Right all of them are at the hall still dancing however they are using a radio this time. 30 minutes when they were still dancing Neah hands turn numb and because they won't stop dancing and Allen is not allowed to play a piano unless she's on the café. So Allen suggested that they should dance at the hall and use the radio to play some music and they've been doing it two hours straight. Allen look at them to see that they are still dancing, she sigh and whispered to Neah who is sitting at the staircase.

"I'm going to the kitchen to cook dinner. Course A or B?" she ask to him Neah look at and grinned.

"B would do. We did have a Japanese boy here." He replied pointing at Kanda who is sitting at the opposite side of him. Allen nodded. When she left, Neah nudge Kanda using his left foot. When Kanda look at him, he pointed at the door Allen went which is on his right side.

"You promise us to protect Allen right? Then follow him, you know that there is something all of us are afraid of so follow him everywhere he went." Neah order. Kanda look at him then at the door.

'Isn't that like babysitting the sprout? Well there might be something I might learn from her.' He thought, Kanda stand and went to the door where Allen went. Neah look at Kanda's back then at the others who stopped dancing, Neah grinned at them and they sweat drop.

"What you thought I wouldn't know all of your planning of a matchmaking?" he ask. They just stared at him, then Neah laugh. "Let me remind you that I have some security cameras on every building where Allen is staying. So I know what you guys are planning." He stated. They face palmed and sigh.

"I forgot about that-cho. Uncle's always protective-cho." Sachiko stated. They sigh and went back on dancing.

* * *

At the kitchen.

When Kanda arrived he saw Allen washing something. He slowly walk towards her, when he was behind her she saw that she was washing some vegetables and to focus to notice him.

"What are you doing?" he ask, and almost laugh when Allen jump slightly now knowing that she also drop the knife she was washing. Allen began to pant heavily and slowly turn around and look at him and with slight fear then sigh with relief.

"BaKanda why did you do that?" she ask gasping.

"Well, you were so focus on what you were doing not noticing so I decide to let you feel my presence. Did I scared you?" he ask 'Did he think I'm a ghost?' he thought.

"Of course you scared me!" she yelled, "I thought that…. you were…" she trailed off looking at the side.

"I was what?" he ask.

"Nothing." She said and went back to the vegetables and put them on a plate. She then began to slice them slowly.

"What's wrong sprout? Don't know on how to cook?"

Allen look at him and scoff.

"You ask it BaKanda. If you didn't scared the hell out of me I would cook fast enough." She replied.

"What? Fast enough? You're not Jerry because all I know Jerry is the fastest cook we had. If you cook fast then, you're Jerry's apprentice?" he smirked. 'Keep this going and you might know more about Moyashi, Kanda.' He thought.

"No, I'm not his apprentice, quite the opposite actually. He's my apprentice." Allen smirked at Kanda who froze.

"Jerry's your apprentice? But isn't he the chef?" he ask not believing.

"-Sigh- you weren't listening very well on the first day weren't you?" she ask him raising an eyebrow.

"If I remembered correctly, Jerry's the sue chef so—" Kanda started but was cut by Allen.

"Sue chef are next to the chef right?"

"Yes, but what—"

"The chef always left the kitchen on the time you entered the cafeteria. Now I'll give you a hint who always left the kitchen when you guys will have your lunch? That's the head chef." she ask now slicing a carrot.

"The one who left the cafeteria is you…." Kanda trailed off realizing everything. "You beansprout is the head chef?" he ask receiving a nod.

"Yes, now that you know. Answer me why are you here?" she ask arranging the vegetables she cut.

"Che you're uncle of a nephew-complex told me to follow you. Damn protective-ness." He replied 'Although I like it secretly.' He added in his mind.

Allen nodded. "You got that right –sigh- then Kanda," she look at him and Kanda look back. "Wouldn't you mind helping me?" she gestured to the vegetables on different plates. Kanda sigh.

"Fine." Allen smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

An hour later.

"IT'S DINNER TIME!" Allen shout from the top of her lungs. Kanda winced. Right now they were at the dining room.

"Sprout mind telling you of no shouting when its 6:56 in the evening." Kanda said sarcastically.

Allen sigh. "Don't remind me Kanda because you'll hear something loud soon." Allen raise her left hand and raise a five. 'Why is he wearing a glove?' Kanda ask himself.

"Countdown 5." Allen said and there were some feet running but still far.

"4," they could hear the sound of feets running getting louder,

"3" and louder

"2" and more louder

"1" and it felt like it was a feet away

"0" Allen finished covering her ears, Kanda immediately followed gestured then a loud,

"AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" Neah slammed the door open and immediately run to Allen who run towards Kanda who unsheathed his mugen pointed it Neah at the neck. They all sweat drop except for Allen, Kanda, and Neah.

"A fast response eh, lad?" Neah ask smirking, 'He absolutely can protect Allen.' He thought.

"Che, you might crush me, if didn't act to it." He stated sheathing mugen. 'Why did the sprout run to me?'

"-Sigh- thanks Kanda, now take your sit." She ordered pointing at a royal family table. 'Idiot they might notice that you… argh!'

"Ne, Allen?" Lenalee started.

"Yes?"

"Where's Toma?" she ask the others look at her and she pointed to Neah.

"Toma left earlier, reporting everything that happen to Cross, he will be back in Christmas time because I'm pretty sure you know Cross. He won't let anyone found him so easily, unless Allen is the subject." He replied and they nodded. They all take their sit.

Sachiko-Reever-Komui-Krory-Miranda-Jerry-Whong

Neah (center)

Allen-Kanda-Lenalee-Lavi-Bak-Fou-Rhofa-Johnny

They all look at their foods and starts to drool.

"Ahem." Allen faked cough. "You guys are drooling."

"Why wouldn't we Moyashi-kun?!" Lavi cried "Look at the dishes you cook. Rice curry, tofu, lobster, beef steak, sushi, pudding, tempura, beef stew, stuff crab, and a tower of mitarashi dango." Neah laughed.

"That's the course B of my nephew. Always cooking my favorites!" Neah delightfully said.

"Yes, yes," Jerry nodded. "I can never compare my cooking skills to my teacher!" he said dreamily. While Lavi spit out his coke he just drank.

"T-teacher?!" he ask. The rest nodded.

"We kind of forget to tell you that Allen is the head chef so he's the one who taught Jerry to cook." Lenalee said.

"Actually-cho, Jerry was never a marvelous cook from the start-cho. Then to make Jerry the way he is now Allen teach him-cho." Sachiko continue.

"Y-yuu-chan, do you know about this?" Lavi ask and look and Kanda who nodded.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Just eat." Allen said taking her own food. When they start to it Allen look at Kanda who glared at the food that was prepared.

"BaKanda the food wouldn't bite so stop glaring at it." She stated Kanda look at her.

"You're not eating any Japanese food except from soba are you?" She continued. Kanda just glared at her, Allen sighed while the others just look at them. Allen rose from her sit and when to the kitchen, Kanda raise an eyebrow and notice a scent of food coming from the kitchen. When Allen came out there was a tray of food in her hands. When she reach the table she put the tray in front of Kanda and said.

"Soba." Then took her sit and continue to eat, Kanda just stared at the food and starts to eat while saying in his mind. 'He cooked me a soba.'

When they were done eating they all starts to clean the table and wash the dishes. While they were cleaning the table Neah notice Allen rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"Tired Allen?" he ask, Allen nodded. "Then why don't you and Kanda go to your rooms, it's very tired to cook anyway. In your condition that is." He suggested, Allen look at him then at Kanda who is just standing behind her all the time.

"Okay, good night Neah, everybody." She bid them and left the room with Kanda behind her. When they on the quarters hall Kanda spoke.

"I'm surprise Moyashi that you didn't get lost with this huge mansion and all."

"It's Allen BaKanda. It just two syllables that's not very hard. Well what can I say for a person who had a brain of a soba ." she retort and smirked when Kanda glared at her.

"Kusso! Moyashi!" he yelled while Allen laughed. When they arrived at their rooms Allen look at Kanda and said.

"Good night Kanda." Then she smiled and went inside her room.

"Night Moyashi." He then went inside his room.

**TBC**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND FOR THE OOC-NESS OF KANDA ADN I WOULD LIKE TO THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY WORK AND ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP IT UP AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT BETTER MAYBE AND ALSO THIS SONG WAS THE ENGLISH COVER OF TSUNAIDA TE NI KSSU WO BECAUSE IREALLY LOVE THE SONG BOTH IN JAPANESE AND ENGLISH. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT NEAH SAID ON THE PHONE HERE IT IS**:

When Toma answered:

"Hello Toma, can you put the speaker I want to say something to my niece."

When Allen called:

"Hello Allen are you near dear?"

"What it won't open? Did Toma entered the right code?"

"No I didn't change it Allen."

"Be careful Allen….okay bye"

When Allen called again:

"Hey sweety did you open the gate? …. Great! What's wrong you're stu-" Neah was interrupted and so on.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
